


Ну что же теперь, а?

by charonismyfriend, dagmarhasnochill



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charonismyfriend/pseuds/charonismyfriend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagmarhasnochill/pseuds/dagmarhasnochill
Summary: Гиперион и Киберлайф – два бизнес-гиганта современного мира робототехники. Процветающий на Гелиосе абсолютизм Джека даёт Ризу все материальные блага, о которых можно только мечтать. Но отношения двух гиперионовцев постепенно выгорают и катятся в преисподнюю. Пока один присваивал и играл по своим правилам, второй подчинялся без искреннего интереса и подыгрывал, потому что был должен первому собственную жизнь.А потом на пороге дома Риза появился андроид из Киберлайф.





	1. Предыстория I. Риз и Джек.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта идея не увидела бы свет без моего прекрасного соавтора bittersweetMeph, потому что именно наша многочасовая с ним дискуссия подтолкнула меня к тому, что наши идеи стоит развить и опубликовать. Почему бы и да, верно?
> 
> На момент публикации первой главы уже примерно сформулирован сюжет и продолжается написание, поэтому ваши комментарии и поддержка будут мотивировать нас завершить эту историю! 
> 
> Заметки, описание и теги будут редактироваться по ходу продвижения фанфика, чтобы соответствовать актуальному положению дел <3
> 
> Если опубликуете ссылку на фанфик у себя, мы будем вам безумно благодарны и пошлём побольше хорошей кармы из далёких российских (и европейских) городов!

Риз… человек компании. Среднестатистический программист Гипериона за исключением парочки вещей, которые сделали его диковинкой всей корпорации. 

 

Во-первых, он был обладателем самых продвинутых роботизированных протезов на Гелиосе. 

 

Во-вторых, он был любовником Красавчика Джека.

 

Казалось бы, "любовник" и "Красавчик Джек" не могут стоять в одном предложении, не противореча друг другу. Однако, несмотря на множество мимолётных связей и интрижек по всей системе планет, Джек всегда знал, что кое-кто ждёт его на Гелиосе в любое время дня и ночи. Конечно, определённую роль в завязке их отношений сыграли деньги - Риз появился в жизни директора Гипериона, когда тот уже взобрался на вершину славы и мог позволить себе сыпать купюрами направо и налево. Тут не было речи о какой-то преданности с тех времён, когда Джек был на самом дне и даже ниже. Преданность эту он купил относительно недавно, но не пихая банкноты в штаны Риза, а вложив их в разработку новейших протезов, поскольку молодому клерку ампутировали руку и глаз.

 

Нельзя сказать, что причиной тому стала нелепая случайность. Риз постепенно завоевывал внимание Джека, которое сначала проявлялось в том, что СЕО запомнил его лицо и даже приказал пристроить Риза секретарем в один из отделов, близких к высшему руководству «за глаза». Потом клерку доводилось носить кофе и выпивку на совещания, где иногда появлялся Джек: каждый его визит был похож на настоящую бурю или торнадо, частенько с жертвами - в таких случаях Риз вызывал уборщиц и санитаров сразу после окончания мероприятия. Сначала ему становилось плохо от вида размозжённых голов, переломанных пальцев или тел в абсолютно неестественном положении. После нескольких недель такой "развлекательной программы" он привык и лишь молча носил Джеку кофе или виски по первой просьбе, расхаживая с бутылкой или кофейником мимо свежих трупов. Вот она, корпоративная политика без прикрас.

 

Спустя ещё пару месяцев Джек стал давать парню личные поручения, поскольку считал абсолютно нормальным распоряжаться любым работником корпорации, как ему вздумается. Тогда Риз узнал, что у Красавчика есть собственные научные разработки, которые никогда не включались в официальную бухгалтерию, а потому нуждались в личном контроле время от времени. Часть из них была абсолютно сумасшедшей или по большинству своему бессмысленной ( MIRV , взрывающаяся шезлонгами? Робот-оттоманка? Серьезно?!), а часть попросту опасной - в особенности эксперименты с полезными ископаемыми с Элписа, которые становились высокотоксичными в кислородной атмосфере, или же опыты на инопланетной фауне. Тем не менее, вряд ли у Риза была возможность отказать Джеку, при этом оставшись в живых. Директор часто говорил об отделе исследований и разработки, поэтому визит Риза в это загадочное место оставался лишь вопросом времени. 

 

И вскоре момент настал: клерку было поручено отправиться в вышеупомянутый отдел Гелиоса и собрать данные обо всех последних наработках, поскольку отдел отчитывался раз в две недели, а предыдущий секретарь, ушедший туда, так и не вернулся (об этом, впрочем, Риз узнал уже потом). Дело, казалось бы, плёвое: обойти несколько секций отдела (включая парочку здоровенных аквариумов и заповедник), поговорить с несколькими учёными и забрать от них отчёты, которые Джек запрещал отправлять по какому-либо каналу связи. Ну вот кому, интересно, сдались его шезлонги? Риз лишь взял свой планшет, стилус для цифровых подписей, посмотрел на себя в стекло одного из кабинетов и отправился в И&Р. Лифт выглядел немного потрепанным, впрочем, оно и неудивительно: по бумагам отдел давно был объявлен карантинной зоной и заброшен. Интересно, почему? Воздух вроде сыроват, но никаких странных запахов Риз не почувствовал. Секретарь покинул лифт и стал прохаживаться по коридорам, ища хоть кого-нибудь, кто мог бы ему помочь. У департамента не было цифровой карты, по которой Риз мог бы сориентироваться, поэтому приходилось полагаться на собственные зрение, слух и интуицию. Гиперионовец пошёл на звуки, услышав какой-то шум в одной из секций и окликая учёных в надежде встретить хоть какое-нибудь живое существо.

 

И он встретил. Колонию торков.

 

Риз сначала пытался сохранять спокойствие, хотя нужно было сразу бежать, что есть мочи. Он рванул обратно к лифту, изо всех сил долбя по панели управления, чтобы закрыть двери и отправиться на верхние уровни, да куда угодно, лишь бы подальше из этой биологической преисподней. Оружия у него, само собой, не нашлось, отбиваться планшетом явно было сомнительной идеей, поэтому рассчитывать приходилось лишь на ловкость рук и собственную удачу. Двери уже почти закрылись, когда через них просунулась лапа упитанного торка-роевика, при виде которого Ризу было не до шуток. Он подбежал к дверям и стал пытаться сдвинуть их насильно, чтобы тварь вытащила оттуда клешню, но роевик упорно не сдавался. Спустя несколько тягучих секунд раздался треск, и Риз по инерции подался вперёд вслед за захлопнувшимися дверями лифта. Однако клерк знать не знал, что кислота некоторых торков - это одно из самых токсичных веществ местной флоры и фауны. До той степени, до которой флору и фауну лабораторий Гелиоса можно было назвать местной, поскольку все образцы привозились с разных уголков галактики, где только оперировал Гиперион. Основной целью, конечно же, была разработка новых видов оружия (причём как биологического или химического, так и классического стрелкового с применением органических компонентов). Но в этот раз эксперименты явно вышли из-под контроля, потому что Риз ещё не добрался до разбитых террариумов, которые были домом для сотен живоглотов и других противных чудищ. Теперь вся эта живность стала полноправной владелицей департамента исследований и разработок, а её персонал - сытным обедом.

 

В момент, когда железные ставни закрылись и лифт тронулся, правое плечо и руку Риза щедро облило кислотой торка, которая сначала не казалась чем-то особенно смертельным, разве что вонь была такая, что аж щипало глаза. Клерк не успел толком отреагировать на брызги и протёр лицо рубашкой, тут же закричав от боли до хрипоты. Кислота начала действовать при контакте с кожей и разъедала плоть, и без того жуткая боль становилась попросту невыносимой. Риз скатился на пол по стенке кабины лифта, наблюдая за счётчиком этажей и устало пытаясь снять протравленную рубашку уцелевшей рукой. Он старался сфокусироваться на неоновом свечении цифр, прищуривая правый глаз, который ещё более-менее отчётливо видел. Но вскоре жжение по всему торсу, тошнота и слабость взяли верх - Риз не помнил, из-за чего конкретно потерял сознание. Да и вряд ли это имело какое-то значение.

 

Когда Риза нашли, Джек был в бешенстве и, неожиданно для себя, расстрелял нескольких врачей из консилиума, когда обсуждалась ампутация для секретаря. На самом деле речь шла об удалении остатков правой руки и левого глаза, которые были абсолютно недееспособны и непригодны к восстановлению. Джек бы махнул рукой на любого другого своего подчинённого с подобными увечьями и велел бы избавиться от него, как от мусора. Но при виде Риза что-то в нём оживало, возвращая былые времена и хотя бы какую-то имитацию межличностных отношений, которая не была делового толка или не заключала в себе попытку общёлкать друг друга. Поэтому он поступил иначе.

 

После очередного щедрого вливания алкоголя СЕО навестил своего секретаря и в пьяном угаре предложил ему рискованную, но интересную затею: разработать собственную технологию протезирования с Ризом в качестве подопытного. Исследования бы проводились до тех пор, пока не будут разработаны стабильные протезы глаза и руки, по качеству не уступающие или даже превосходящие соответствующие части человеческого тела. В обмен на новую руку и глаз Джек попросил… самого Риза. Секретарь не смог добиться от него никаких деталей, но на абстрактное "просто будь моим" ответил согласием. Буквально на следующий день проект был запущен.

 

Впрочем, Джек не был бы Джеком, если бы даже из такого благородного жеста не извлёк пользу для себя и фирмы (то есть, опять же, для себя). Оставаясь прежде всего инженером, СЕО приложил руку к проекту лично. Он захотел сконструировать протезы так, чтобы они больше походили на детали робота, чем просто на маскировку отсутствия конечностей. Во-первых, это должно было служить для Риза пожизненным напоминанием об оказанной услуге. Во-вторых, Риз должен был присутствовать на всех опытах лично, проходить установку пробных экземпляров и тестировать цифровые интерфейсы… в общем, не забывать о своей подработке на должности подопытной крысы.

 

Но даже для такой продвинутой корпорации и такого талантливого изобретателя затея была не из простых. Дело в том, что исследования в области протезирования в Гиперионе проходили отдельно от робототехники и находились на, мягко говоря, довольно невысоком уровне. Причина была чисто человеческого рода: Джеку (как и любому другому начальнику, бравшему с него пример) гораздо проще избавиться от работника, потерявшего какую-нибудь конечность, чем снабжать его "умными" протезами. Например, такого гиперионовца удобнее вышвырнуть в открытый космос через иллюминатор. Прямиком из офиса. 

 

Для продвинутых протезов достойного качества требовались научные исследования в плохо изведанной корпорацией области, куча времени и, как следствие, огромные вливания денег. Как бы прозаично ни звучало, в случае отказа Ризу ещё нужно было оставаться в живых, т.е. зарабатывать деньги на хлеб и не оказаться выброшенным в космос по ту сторону стен Гелиоса. Если со вторым ещё можно было как-то справиться, укрываясь на космической станции (делают же это как-то члены Иерихона? Если бы они не существовали, то и слухов бы о них столько не было… ну, так думал Риз), то вот с первым назревали большие проблемы, поскольку все друзья клерка были таким же офисным планктоном в рабстве колосса под названием Гиперион. И ещё не факт, что они согласились бы помочь, если бы молодой человек их попросил. Так или иначе, выбор у Риза был невелик, поэтому он обменял остатки своей свободы и прежний круг общения на лояльность Джеку, протезы, деньги и много чего ещё, о чём (теперь уже бывший) секретарь пока ещё не подозревал.

 

Исследовательские работы и тестирования длились добрых несколько месяцев. Каждый день был похож на прогулку по минному полю... или чаепитие на пороховой бочке, если угодно. Риз узнавал Красавчика Джека всё ближе, быстро уяснив, что театральность и неуравновешенность его поведения - это не спектакль на публику, а квинтэссенция Джека без каких-либо прикрас. Из-за этого у бывшего клерка часто создавалось ощущение, что в обществе СЕО Гипериона он не в большей безопасности, чем с мифическими нелегалами в водостоках Гелиоса. Джек, как и любой главбух, тоже может выкинуть его в открытый иллюминатор, только не по приказу или даже не по собственному намерению, а просто так, если ему взбредёт в голову. В любой момент, будь то средь бела дня или в глубокой ночи.

 

Но импульсивность Джека работала и в другую сторону, что было Ризу на руку в прямом и переносном смысле слова. Он обожал баловать своего нового протеже дорогим алкоголем, никогда не просил назад кредитку, не имевшую лимита на расходы, и скупал любые безделушки, на которые парень копил бы месяцами. Например, игровые приставки или гаджеты виртуальной реальности, коллекционные цифровые комиксы или макеты гиперионовских роботов - к ним бывалый секретарь питал особую слабость. Пусть пропаганда корпорации прогнила до самого основания и была полна лжи и лести, он с трудом мог спроецировать своё притупившееся разочарование на простых, исполнительных и довольно обаятельных роботов. Откуда им было знать обо всём том, что происходит между нами, людьми? Они ведь просто машины и выполняют приказы… и делают это лучше всех. Если эти роботы ещё и радуют глаз, то почему нельзя обзавестись фигурками больших моделей, а маленькие и вовсе купить в оригинале?

 

Риз понимал, что останется под покровительством Джека и после установки вышеупомянутых протезов, но не задумывался, в каком качестве. Точнее, он видел себя выставочным образцом, который Джек будет развозить в качестве рекламы по всем планетам, где мало-мальски оперирует Гиперион. Такая роль и публичность его устраивала, особенно если в перерывах между рабочими поездками с мужчиной, который ему нравится, можно было отдыхать в лучших отелях других планет или в самом роскошном пентхаусе Гелиоса. Да-да, Джек ему нравился, скрывать это было бы глупо - Риз нуждался в протезах и деньгах, но не согласился бы на такую авантюру, если бы испытывал равнодушие или неприязнь к своему непосредственному руководителю. Эта симпатия иногда казалась взаимной и сделала Джека не столько начальником Риза, сколько его владельцем. Ризу, и до этого не знавшему особой свободы, это показалось справедливой платой за перспективу, на которую он надеялся и альтернативы которой особо не видел… или не хотел видеть.

 

Спустя восемь месяцев после заключения этой сделки (и полгода после начала их… более близких, но странных отношений) Джек ясно дал понять, что подобному бизнес-плану Риза не суждено было сбыться. Как только протеже обзавёлся протезами и смог как-то управлять ими, Красавчик пригласил его в свой пентхаус - самое закрытое и самое защищённое место на станции, куда, предположительно, попасть мог только сам СЕО. Риз оглядел офис без окон, где цифровые экраны заменяли иллюминаторы и воспроизводили либо записи природных пейзажей с разных планет, либо рекламные материалы Гипериона. Джек тут же развалился в своём огромном кресле, больше похожем на трон в стиле хай-тек, схватив бутылку виски со стола и плывущим взглядом смотря на Риза:

 

— Ну, кексик, проходи. Что, никогда не видел меня таким? Я не спал пару суток, чего уставился? У меня и так всё перед глазами плывет… ну, кроме тебя, конечно!

Риз прошёл вглубь кабинета и присел на угол стола Джека, моргая и жмурясь.

— Джек, у меня самого зрение помутнело не меньше… Ты ведь установил мне глаз как у хорошенького андроида… и это пиздец какая нагрузка на мозг, - в подтверждение своих слов Риз положил руку на лоб, чувствуя накативший жар, но стараясь держаться как можно более собранно.

— Ой бля, как будто я не в курсе! - Красавчик махнул рукой и отпил прямо из горла бутылки, - Не забывай, что я работал инженером не один год и всё это прекрасно знаю… сам ведь спроектировал, - он пригубил ещё немного и ухмыльнулся, - Знаешь, а у меня для тебя есть хорошие новости! Говоришь, ты пиздецки там устаёшь, да?

 

Парень на мгновение замер и стал думать над ответом, поскольку состояние Джека оставляло желать лучшего. Если Риз будет слишком сильно жаловаться, то Красавчик может ударить его или, чего хуже, додуматься демонтировать протезы и выкинуть своего протеже в космос, пусть даже в пентхаусе и нет иллюминаторов. Джек обязательно что-нибудь для этого предусмотрел. Ну а если звучать слишком бодро, он точно попытается потушить любую искру энтузиазма и похоронит ложку мёда в бочке дёгтя.

 

— Чуть больше, чем обычно, но мне просто надо привыкнуть к протезам… освоиться с рукой, слегка откалибровать глаз и настроить интерфейс, - Риз пожал плечами и добавил, - Твои специалисты сказали мне, что для них это плёвое дело.

— Не знаю, что они могли там тебе спиздануть, если с самого завтрака уже порхают в атмосфере Гелиоса, дорогуша, - Джек гоготнул и расплылся в белоснежной улыбке, - Но вот я могу тебе сказать, что теперь ты будешь гораздо больше времени проводить в кроватке! Папочка вернулся из очередной командировки и теперь ему не надо так часто отлучаться со станции! - он цокнул и подмигнул своему протеже, - А это значит, что теперь ты можешь заняться тем, для чего здесь оказался. Раздевайся.

 

У Риза застрял ком в горле. Он подозревал, что всё так и повернётся, но надеялся, что получит отсрочку хотя бы на время реабилитации после установки протезов. Дело было даже не в том, что перспектива секса с Джеком всё ещё казалась ему абстракцией (против которой он ничего особо не имел). Дело было в том, что он едва мог ходить прямо, не врезаясь в стены и не перекашиваясь на правую сторону из-за тяжеленной руки. И как в таком состоянии можно было заниматься сексом так, чтобы Красавчику Джеку понравилось? Чтобы остаться после этого в живых? Пошатываясь, он подошёл к дивану и опёрся о подлокотник протезированной рукой, снимая ботинки и пытаясь вылезти из брюк. Но новый глаз и его мозговой интерфейс были беспощадны к вестибулярному аппарату, поэтому парню пришлось сесть и на мгновение закрыть глаза, чтобы прийти в себя.

 

Окончание того вечера он не помнит из-за пресловутого интерфейса, который и по сей день выдаёт надпись  " Ошибка: программный сбой " в ответ на попытку воспроизвести что-то в голове. Но Риз точно знает, что с тех пор стал любовником Красавчика Джека, коим оставался и до сих пор. Остальное, видимо, не должно было его волновать. 


	2. Предыстория II. Гиперион и Киберлайф.

Богатая жизнь Джека приобрела новый размах, когда Гиперион смог успешно установить и адаптировать протезы для Риза. Совместно с удачным проектом полных физических двойников Красавчика (о котором было известно только в верхних эшелонах корпорации) этот транснациональный колосс открыл для себя новые рынки протезирования, пластической и гормональной хирургии, генной инженерии. 

Вместе это звучит как сценарий для апокалиптической научной фантастики, но важно было одно – и без того процветающий Гиперион вступил на территорию игры могущественной Киберлайф. Теперь обе эти огромные корпорации были доверху нашпигованы госзаказами и частными инвестициями со всей системы планет. Для среднестатистического обитателя Пандоры или Элписа между двумя гигантами не было особой разницы – их считали либо поставщиками техники, которая могла помочь раскрутить бизнес, либо монструозными поработителями, задавившими всех своих конкурентов и выкачивающими деньги из потребителей. Они делили сферы политического и экономического влияния в регионе, хотя и специализировались на разных технологиях и рынках.

Гиперион мог похвастаться двумя популярными категориями товаров, спрос на которые никогда не снижался: роботы и оружие. Компания продавала непривередливых и послушных роботов-грузчиков, дронов, роботизированные системы охраны и добавочную технику, которая была с роботами совместима. Например, дополнительные модули-кронштейны на спине помогали грузчику распределить баланс между конечностями и увеличить массу максимально возможного подъёмного груза. Оружие было примерно таким же: не самым прогрессивным, но очень надёжным и щедрым на всякие примочки, на которых Гиперион делал немалые деньги. Можно было даже приобрести коллекционные версии пистолетов, дробовиков или винтовок, которые потом мало кто перепродавал или отдавал по своей воле из-за их редкости и уникальности (но вряд ли красоты). 

В отличие от Гипериона, Киберлайф занималась производством высокотехнологичных андроидов и протезов. Само собой, объём продаж невозможно было сравнить с бизнес-империей Красавчика Джека, но и цены у детища Элайджи Камски начинались с абсолютно других цифр. Тем не менее, правильная маркетинговая стратегия, инновации и личная харизма гендиректора корпорации катапультировали её с уровня инди-стартапа на межпланетный рынок семнадцать лет тому назад.

Именно тогда Киберлайф представила первого андроида, который смог пройти тест Тьюринга – RT600, в обиходе известная как "Хлоя". Она стала привычной помощницей для многих семей, очень много экземпляров покупали и обыватели Гелиоса. С тех пор модельный ряд фирмы только разрастался, снабжая столь высоким уровнем интеллекта не только андроидов-домохозяек или учёных, но и садовников или даже грузчиков, хотя не все понимали, какой был от этого прок. Особенно сильно по этому поводу недоумевали в Гиперионе. 

Джек и вовсе с презрением относился к андроидам Камски, считая их жалкой пародией на живых людей ("Ебать меня два раза в понедельник, они за одно такое пластиковое уёбище просят как за дюжину наших грузчиков? Серьёзно, что ли? Риз, ты видел?! Ты глянь!"). В частности, его забавляло запатентованное ПО, которым были оснащены все экземпляры Киберлайф. Основной код программы каждого андроида составляли так называемые три закона робототехники, благодаря которым они были стопроцентно безопасны для людей. 

Первый закон гласит, что андроид не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред. Второй закон гласит, что андроид должен повиноваться всем приказам, которые даёт человек, кроме тех случаев, когда это противоречит первому закону. Третий закон гласит, что андроид должен заботиться о своей безопасности в той мере, в которой это не противоречит первому и второму законам. 

Само собой, подобная концепция была полностью противоположной принципам, на которых стояла гиперионовская робототехника, разрабатывавшая оружие с искусственным интеллектом или же роботов-убийц. Однако, несмотря на столь строгие этические рамки (по мнению Джека лишавшие Камски львиной доли прибыли), Киберлайф процветала и стала одной из самых успешных корпораций поколения.

Конечно, патент не был единственным двигателем её прогресса. В течение почти всего своего существования Киберлайф находилась в тени Гипериона, который был первопроходцем на рынке робототехники и внедрял искусственный интеллект в промышленных масштабах. Красавчик Джек значительно удешевил патентование и производство, но быстро выдавливал потенциальных конкурентов с арены. Сначала он не видел в Камски соперника, однако потом стало ясно, что в чём-то эти два гендиректора были схожи. Когда Джек осознал, что создатель Киберлайф не собирается идти на уступки Гипериону и только выигрывает от этого, было уже поздно решать вопрос с помощью промышленного шпионажа и снайперов. Судьёй стала невидимая рука рынка.

И она не вывела Камски из игры. Наоборот, компания получила массивный толчок, когда представила новый продукт – бионические протезы, которые столкнули Киберлайф и Гиперион, сделав их непосредственными конкурентами. Камски представил только конечности и их части, например, пальцы ног, плечевые или локтевые модули. Но огромное их преимущество состояло в простоте установки и, что самое главное, использования. Обладая почти идентичной конструкцией с деталями андроидов, структура протезов уже была знакома потребителю. Но их коронным преимуществом была возможность синхронизации человека и андроида для обмена информацией. Таким образом можно было общаться со своим домашним или рабочим помощником чуть ли не телепатически.

Эта функция стала убийцей дешёвых, но слишком простых протезов Гипериона, когда Элайджа Камски добровольно заменил одну из своих рук на бионическую, хотя медицинских показаний для этого у него не было. Он продемонстрировал свой апгрейд на специально созванной пресс-конференции, всколыхнувшей все окружающие планеты. Фотографии, сделанные в тот день, запечатлели СЕО Киберлайф в иконоподобной позе. Он будто бы крестил журналистов рукой, покрытой белым пластиком от локтя до кончиков пальцев. На фотографиях, сделанных минутами позже, Камски уже ничем не отличался от обычного человека и беседовал с журналистами с извечной лукавой улыбкой на лице.

Спустя несколько дней после этого анонса Джек был вынужден уехать в очередную командировку. Во-первых, было необходимо заручиться поддержкой инвесторов Гипериона, чтобы те не рыпались и не перебежали к Киберлайф. Во-вторых, кое-какие слухи о двойниках просочились наружу. Джек никому не сообщил, когда его стоит ждать, но Риз уже догадывался, что эта поездка гиперионовца затянется. И вот, почему.

В тот же вечер на пороге его пентхауса появился молодой человек примерно такого же, как и Риз, возраста, возможно, чуть старше. На нём не было привычной для Гипериона формы с жёлтыми вставками, поэтому клерк уже приготовился отбиваться своей протезированной рукой, когда незнакомец наконец заговорил с вежливо-нейтральным лицом. 

– Здравствуйте, Риз. Я андроид из Киберлайф. Чем могу вам помочь? 

Риз моргнул и сверкнул своим неоново-голубым глазом, запустив сканирование незнакомца. По температуре тела и рентгену он убедился, что это действительно андроид. Такие меры показались бы чрезмерными со стороны, ведь на госте была форма Киберлайф с обозначением модели - RK800. Но отношения с Джеком наложили на Риза свой отпечаток и сделали его если не параноиком, то более внимательным молодым человеком, чем он был раньше. Кстати, зачем Джеку покупать андроида компании-конкурента? В качестве развлекухи? Или эксперимента? 

– Допустим, ладно. Здравствуй. Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? И как зовут тебя самого? - Риз всё ещё держал дистанцию, дёрнувшись, когда андроид отключил свою биологическую оболочку и продемонстрировал парню белый пластик, который пропускал голубоватое свечение на месте креплений и сварочных швов. На виске гостя был голубой кольцеобразный диод, который остался и после обратного включения оболочки.  
– Я прошёл базовый инструктаж и информационный брифинг о вас, корпорации Гиперион и о ваших взаимоотношениях с Красавчиком Джеком. Так он велел называть его, – андроид поправил галстук, будто бы извиняясь за подобное обращение, и добавил, – Что касается имени, сэр, то имя моей модели - RK800. Обычно владельцы дают новое, более… человечное.  
– Ладно. А Джек разве не дал тебе имени? – Риз сел на диван и попытался расслабиться, хоть и присутствие такой высокотехнологичной машины его достаточно сильно напрягало.  
– Нет, он не является моим владельцем, хотя он меня и купил, – отчеканил андроид без всякого промедления. Он всё ещё стоял у входной двери и наблюдал за Ризом, устроившимся в гостиной.  
– В смыс.. Стоп. А кто тогда твой владелец?  
– Вы, сэр. Человек по имени Риз, проживающий в одном из двух пентхаусов-близнецов. Вы записаны как единственный полноправный владелец. Ещё несколько лиц обладают ограниченными правами по использованию меня, – так же лаконично ответил новоприбывший, не сводя глаз с парня. Риз не задумался о степени покорности андроида, пока тот не простоял в холле минуты три, даже не попросив разрешения пройти в гостиную. Он выглядел слишком человечно… чтобы подчиняться любому капризу, как гиперионовский грузчик или дрон. Не выдержав, молодой человек подозвал его к себе небрежным жестом руки (перенятым, кстати, от Джека) и произнёс:  
– Хорошо… подойди сюда, садись, - Риз пожал плечами и расслабился на диване, откинувшись на спинку и положив ногу на ногу, - Расскажи мне, для чего Джек купил тебя и прислал сюда, - внезапно он снова засуетился и добавил, – Впрочем, у меня есть идея получше. Подожди немного, я должен сделать один звонок. 

Андроид кивнул и прошёл в гостиную, садясь на второй кожаный диван – теперь их с Ризом разделял журнальный столик. Бывший клерк поправил на ухе небольшую гарнитуру и достал из кармана телефон, состоявший из одного только экрана и тонкой рамки по бокам. Зачем-то Джек встроил в интерфейс его глаза всевозможные сканеры, детекторы и прицелы… но вот встроить хоть какую-то связь он не додумался! Ведь и так уже был затронут мозг, почему нельзя было добавить ещё одну действительно полезную функцию?! Вскоре после установки протезов Риз, конечно, понял, что Джек бы ни за что не допустил существование канала связи, который он был бы не в силах прослушать или отследить. Так или иначе, дело было давно, а протеже Красавчика без проблем управлялся и с гиперионовской гарнитурой. 

Его размышления прервал голос Джека, который соизволил взять трубку после полутора минут гудков и явно был навеселе или под веществами… кто его знает.  
– Тыковка! Ну привет, что заставляет тебя звонить мне в такую срань? На Элписе сейчас четыре утра, дорогуша! – СЕО явно не был взбешён звонком в такое неудобное время, будто ожидал его.  
– Джек, мне прислали андроида из Киберлайф… Он говорит, это ты его купил, – Риз слегка прижимал гарнитуру к уху железным пальцем, надеясь, что гость не услышит пьяного лепета Джека… ну, или услышит совсем немного, – Что происходит?  
Несколько секунд Риз слушал только тихие глухие удары, как будто кто-то печатает на экране телефона или просто тыкает мимо и не может попасть, что парню казалось правдоподобнее.  
– А чего такого происходит? Риззи, я балую тебя самыми продвинутыми штучками в галактике, чем тебя напрягла конкретно эта? – тон Джека сменился с юморного на радушно-лукавый, который означал, что мужчина чувствует своё превосходство и всезнание в разговоре.  
– С каких пор ты покупаешь всякие… штуки!.. У наших, мать его конкурентов?! Джек, зачем ты его купил? Чтобы я в игрушки с ним рубился? Ты же всё равно скоро вернёшься, – он посмотрел на андроида, но лицо RK800 было всё таким же нейтральным и одновременно чересчур человечным. Это смущало.  
– Риззи… – Джек засмеялся и продолжил тем же тоном, – Кексик мой, папочка в отъезде и не знает, когда вернётся на нашу блядскую космическую станцию. Поэтому папочка решил, что Риззи можно развлечься и с помощью самой крутой секс-игрушки на рынке. Мне столько про них люди пиздели, что я решил прикупить тебе секс-дроида! – вдруг Риз услышал методичное постукивание по стеклу, за которым последовал глубокий вдох Джека, – Ну я пришёл в местный Киберлайф поглазеть после тусы… – Красавчик шмыгнул носом и продолжил, – …увидел там самого дорогого и навороченного андроида… да и купил его! Сам посуди: ты получаешь лучшую секс-игрушку, пока я в командировке, а потом мы разбираем его на металлолом и получаем все ебучие технологии, которыми эта хуемразь Камски откусывает огромный кусок пирога! НАШЕГО С ТОБОЙ ПИРОГА, РИЗЗИ! – Джек внезапно сорвался на крик и прокашлялся, глубоко вздохнув и добавив, – Короче, ты меня понял. Развлекайся на здоровье, я ревновать тебя к говорящему дилдо не буду. Он нам с тобой ещё добрую службу сослужит.  
– А, вот как? – Риз даже и не знал, что ответить, поэтому засмеялся в ответ, изобразив растерянность, – Джек, я даже о таком не подумал, честно говоря…  
– Ооооо, хочешь, чтобы только я тебя трахал, дорогуша? Ничего-ничего, просто помни, что пластиковый мальчик - это мой подарок тебе. Он моя собственность… как и ты, – Джек выдержал небольшую паузу и снова разразился таким громким хохотом, что Ризу пришлось понизить громкость гарнитуры на минимум, – Жалко, ни моё лицо, ни член этому куску пластика на заказ не установили, хоть экспресс-доставку на Гелиос предоставили, пидорасы. Они этого умника только со внешностью ссаного твинка продают! Я, само собой, там парочке консультантов уебал за это, но они и сами были такие же пустоголовые, как и этот твой… так что никаких там скандальчиков, только ещё за починку с меня содрали, сукины дети, – мужчина с досадой вздохнул и добавил, – Короче, ты всё понял, сладкий?  
– Да, Джек, – Риз старался говорить с ним спокойно, давая СЕО высмеять свою мягкотелость и лишний раз самоутвердиться, – Папочка заботится обо мне даже на расстоянии, ммм? Знаешь, как меня порадовать.  
– Ещё бы, – Джек гоготнул и перед тем, как повесить трубку, небрежно бросил, – Развлекайся.

В ухе Риза зазвучали короткие гудки. Он снял гарнитуру и кинул взгляд на андроида, который за время разговора даже не шевельнулся, продолжая смиренно сидеть на диване. Клерку всегда казалось, что выражение лица андроида останется искусственным, даже если он будет изображать человеческую эмоцию. Но лицо RK800 было на удивление искренним, если не добродушным. 

Коннор.


	3. Знакомство. Девиация?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к главе: мы думали над системой летоисчисления на Гелиосе, Пандоре и вселенной Борды в целом, но пришли к выводу, что новую выдумать не сможем, поэтому остановились на земной. В конце концов, мы опираемся ещё и на вселенную Детройта, которая имеет место на Земле, а система 24/7/365 упростим вам чтение, а нам - жизнь <3

Риз снял с уха гарнитуру и отложил её вместе с телефоном на журнальный столик, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Андроид так и не сдвинулся с места.  
– Расслабься, Коннор. Теперь я знаю, кто ты и зачем оказался здесь, – судьба RK800 сильно напомнила бывшему клерку его собственную участь, разве что его не будут разбирать на металлолом. Впрочем, с Джеком нельзя быть уверенным даже в этом.  
– Я и так расслаблен, сэр. Возможно, вы имели в виду мою позу? – Коннор оглядел себя и потом тоже откинулся на спинку дивана, но держал руки на коленях, - Вы решили назвать меня Коннором. Интересный выбор.  
– Интересный? Я бы сказал, абсолютно идиотский и спонтанный, но тебе вроде бы идёт, - Риз пожал плечами и зевнул, - Не слишком сексуальное имя для андроида, который создан только для того, чтобы трахаться.  
– Не совсем. Секс входит в мой функционал, но не ограничен этим. Вы знакомы с модельным рядом Киберлайф, сэр?  
– Нет, экспертом назвать себя не могу, фанатом тоже, – протеже Джека усмехнулся и, несмотря на усталость, решил послушать рассказ андроида, – Расскажи о своей серии. Остальное как-нибудь потом. 

Коннор кивнул и с разрешения Риза взял один из планшетов, открывая цифровой каталог Киберлайф и садясь рядом с молодым человеком.  
– С удовольствием, сэр. Серия RK является уникальной не только для всей индустрии, но и для компании Киберлайф тоже. Это первая серия свободомыслящих андроидов, которые запрограммированы не только выполнять приказы и просьбы своих владельцев, но и учиться и рассуждать на основе полученных знаний. Серия RK обновляется реже по сравнению с остальными моделями Киберлайф, поскольку является самой сложной с технической точки зрения. Их доля на рынке пренебрежительна по сравнению с миллионами других проданных андроидов компании. Счёт RK идёт на десятки, но без диодов и формы они практически неотличимы от человека. Единственное, что может выделить такого андроида из толпы людей – это соблюдение трёх законов робототехники. Полагаю, с этим патентом Киберлайф вы знакомы.  
– Да, слыхал о таком, – Риз сходил за бутылкой белого вина и налил себе бокал, приземлившись обратно на диван и подогнув под себя ноги. Уже немного хотелось спать, но гиперионовец не смог бы уснуть в одном помещении (и, уж тем более, постели) наедине с андроидом, о котором ничего не знал, – А что по функциям-то?  
– Модели серии RK являются полной синтетической имитацией человека, включая традиционные для Киберлайф биокомпоненты и Тириум-310. Вкупе с расширенной базой алгоритмов социального взаимодействия это даёт возможность…  
– Коннор… – Риз перебил его и глубоко вздохнул, – Что за брехня о социальных взаимодействиях, если ты не можешь рассказать о себе нормально? Я сейчас будто слушаю дешёвую маливановскую рекламу. По-человечески не можешь объяснить? – он пригубил немного вина и снова зевнул.  
– Сэр, но я ведь не… да, могу, - диод Коннора на мгновение сменил цвет на жёлтый, а потом снова вернулся к голубому. Что бы это могло значить? – Я веду себя как человек, могу делать те же вещи, что и люди: заниматься наукой, убираться, заботиться о других, готовить или помогать в работе. Секс является одной из моих функций, но никак не единственной. Поэтому я хорошо гожусь для ситуаций, где нужно много разных навыков. Например, работать преподавателем, личным ассистентом или просто быть интимным партнёром. Только я не беру денег и никак не могу вам навредить, – Коннор пожал плечами и посмотрел на одну из гиперионовских винтовок, выставленную в гостиной, чтобы не смущать собеседника своим пристальным взглядом.  
– Так-то лучше, – Риз закивал и улыбнулся уголком рта, смотря на вино в бокале, – В общем, ты имитация человека по цене хорошенького спутникового перехватчика, – молодой человек поднялся с дивана и потёр глаза, – Ладно, сойдёт для начала. Разберёмся с тобой завтра. Спокойной ночи, Коннор.  
– Но, сэр, андроиды ведь не спят… – вежливо попытался вставить Коннор, но его хозяин уже покинул гостиную, – Спокойной ночи и вам, – Коннор остался сидеть в комнате, так и не получив дальнейших указаний.

На следующее утро Риз не сразу вспомнил о своём новом сожителе, поэтому невольно потянулся за одним из выставочных пистолетов, когда покинул спальню и увидел силуэт сидящего в гостиной андроида. Глубоко вздохнув, гиперионовец поставил оружие обратно на крепежи стенда и потёр шею, окликнув собеседника:  
– Доброе утро, Коннор, – Ризу стало на удивление неловко из-за ситуации с пистолетом, будто RK800 был живым человеком и мог бы возмутиться, – Ты так и сидел тут всю ночь, что ли?  
Коннор повернулся к молодому человеку лицом и поднялся с дивана, кивнув.  
– Доброе утро, Риз. Разумеется, я был здесь, ведь не получил от вас дальнейших указаний.  
– И это самая навороченная модель Киберлайф? Свободомыслящий андроид, говоришь? – мужчина потянулся и направился в сторону ванной, махнув рукой, – Это был риторический вопрос, не отвечай. За завтраком поговорим.  
– Мне приготовить что-нибудь для вас, сэр? – андроид проводил Риза взглядом, особенное внимание уделив протезам. Джек, покупатель, давал ему кое-какие инструкции и советы по поведению с хозяином, но едва ли можно положиться на описание из уст психопата под веществами. Хотя Коннор и должен был поступить именно так, он посчитал нужным просканировать и изучить своего владельца самостоятельно.  
– Нет-нет, об этом позаботятся повара и Железяка. Иди пока в столовую, я скоро приду, – Риз закрыл дверь ванной за собой и разделся, шагнув под оглушающий поток тёплой воды. 

Он принимал душ под большим напором, чтобы слышать хоть что-то, кроме разборок и пьяной ереси Джека, или когда нужно было абстрагироваться от тишины пентхауса. Строительство дома-близнеца, почти идентичного по планировке пентхаусу СЕО Гипериона, было закончено около полутора лет назад. В это время Риз полностью освоился с протезами и всё больше времени проводил с любовником. Иногда секретарю приходилось вспоминать былое ремесло и заниматься той самой "серой" бухгалтерией Джека, что лишила его руки, глаза и небольшой доли мозга – её пришлось удалить, чтобы интегрировать глаз. Красавчик доверял ему, но не настолько, чтобы позволять находиться рядом 24 часа в сутки, 7 дней в неделю и 365 дней в году. Поэтому он посчитал нужным дать своему протеже некое личное пространство, к которому сам Джек имел бы доступ на случай, если поведение Риза покажется ему подозрительным. Несмотря на абсолютное владение многими своими подчинёнными и эмоциональную привязанность одного конкретного секретаря, конечно же, на Гелиосе не было ни единой живой души, которой Красавчик Джек доверял бы полностью. 

После душа Риз переоделся в полосатые брюки и чёрную водолазку, у которой не было одного рукава. Клерку пришлось поступить так почти со всей своей одеждой, исключением были разве что толстовки да футболки на пару размеров больше . Роботизированная рука была настолько громоздкой и неаккуратной, что цеплялась за всё подряд. Смертью храбрых пали рубашки и водолазки из дорогих и деликатных материалов, которые Джек обожал дарить своему протеже (иногда Ризу кажется, что это был просто пранк, вышедший из-под контроля). Спустя пару лет он уже не обращал на это внимания, машинально отрезая правый рукав нового верха сразу после покупки. Коннор, впрочем, увидел в этом повод для разговора.

– У вас весьма интересный протез. Я никогда не видел такого, – гиперионовец обратил внимание, что андроид моментально принял к сведению его вчерашнее замечание и стал выражаться языком попроще. Это действительно делало его максимально похожим на человека.  
– А, да. Наш первенец, считай, – Риз посмотрел на свою руку и потом перевёл взгляд на Коннора, подмигнув ему голубым глазом, – Как и этот. Тестировали на мне ещё три года назад, запатентовали и пустили в продажу. Только мой ещё и апгрейдят постоянно. Кажется, твой папаша-создатель Камски пытается толкать свою версию, и у него даже что-то получается, – Риз усмехнулся и даже не глянул на Железяку, который привёз ему завтрак с запрограммированной вежливой тирадой. За три года клерк не удосужился отредактировать или выключить её, а теперь уже и не хотелось. Не так уж это и важно.  
– Получается, и даже неплохо. Я не буду углубляться в цифры, но покупателям действительно нравится видение протезов Киберлайф. Особенно их простота и дополнительные функции, – с каждой репликой Ризу казалось, что Коннор будто щупает почву и ищет комфортный для хозяина стиль общения. RK800 отключил оболочку на руке и показал парню белую пластиковую ладонь, – Вы наверняка слышали о синхронизации с андроидами, верно?  
– Да-да, можешь не рассказывать, – гиперионовец небрежно махнул рукой и стал намазывать масло на тосты, смерив Коннора взглядом, когда тот попытался встать с места, – Даже не вздумай. Слугу я себе не просил. Я пока ещё дееспособен и вменяем, – мучительные месяцы без протезов и перенятая от Джека паранойя сделала Риза довольно самостоятельным человеком. Роскошь, в которой он жил, позволяла ему завести живую обслугу, чтобы удовлетворить любые прихоти. Но чья-либо попытка прислужить вызывала только неприязнь, даже если намерения были благими. Коннор опустился обратно на стул и лишь кивнул.

– Хорошо, я учту, – диод на виске слабо мигал, пока андроид обрабатывал информацию и думал над новой темой для разговора. Спустя минуту он спросил, – Полагаю, я ваш первый андроид?  
– Верно. Раньше я видел твоих "собратьев" только на международных конференциях и саммитах. Ещё парочку встречал в отелях на других планетах, но это, скорее, исключение, чем правило, – Риз отпил немного кофе из чашки и, покончив с яичницей и тостами, подвинул к себе миску с йогуртом и орешками.  
– Я почти уверен, что это были специализированные андроиды или модели постарше, – Коннор снисходительно улыбнулся, будто речь шла о родственниках, которых он стыдился, – Они по-своему хороши. Мастера своего дела.  
– Может быть, я в ваших модельных рядах не особо разбираюсь. Их штудирует наш отдел маркетинга и экономической политики, – Риз пожал плечами и добавил, – А что, у вас есть какие-то различия, кроме разного ПО? И почему не все андроиды такие свободомыслящие, как ты? Хотя наверняка уборщице ставят мозги попроще, чем копу…  
– Конечно, некоторые из нас довольно сильно различаются между собой, – улыбка Коннора изменилась и стала более мягкой, придавая разговору видимость дружеской беседы, – Дело не только в мозговом процессоре или ПО, но и в физических характеристиках. Например, андроиды-диспетчеры большинство времени проводят на одном месте, поэтому им не особо нужен усиленный двигательный аппарат, зато пригодится улучшенное зрение и слух. Андроиды-полицейские следят за порядком на многих планетах нашей системы, их арендуют или покупают правительства разных стран. В основном они работают патрульными, поэтому им тоже нужно хорошее зрение и слух, а ещё – крепкий корпус на случай перестрелки, к примеру. Здесь, правда, могут быть сложности с ПО и легислатурой, поэтому заказ для каждого государства выполняется индивидуально.  
– Что за сложности? – Риз начал изображать любопытство, чтобы андроид рассказал побольше. 

За годы, проведённые под крылом Джека, он стал мастером мелкого корпоративного шпионажа, поэтому сейчас решил составить досье на Киберлайф из первых уст. Странно, что никто из отдела внешней стратегии (так называлось некое подобие внешней разведки, добывавшее информацию и устранявшее неугодных людей) не додумался сделать этого раньше. Просто купить андроида на своё имя и расспросить хорошенько, ведь эта жестянка не смеет ослушаться хозяина или оказать сопротивление. Человек, имеющий представление об индустрии Киберлайф, мог бы сделать нужные выводы на основе одной лишь беседы. При этом бы он не потратил треть всего внутреннего бюджета Гипериона – примерно столько сжирал "внестрат", как его сокращенно называли в обиходе. На практике же каждый житель Гелиоса был сам себе внестратом, если хотел получить повышение и не вылететь в окно.

– Некоторые государства запрашивают корректировку Трёх Законов, например, чтобы андроид-полицейский мог задержать преступника и имел право навредить ему: заломить руку или оглушить. Подобную процедуру могут пройти и секс-дроиды для удовлетворения фантазий своих владельцев, которые предпочитают болевые ощущения или доминирование. Нередки случаи, когда покупатели пытаются сделать корректировку сами, установить стороннее ПО или неофициальные патчи. Обычно это заканчивается не очень хорошо, – Коннор пожал плечами и как будто вздохнул.  
– С чего бы? Киберлайф ведь рекламирует андроидов как адаптивных созданий, способных приспособиться даже к апокалипсису, если послушать Камски, – Риз усмехнулся и посмотрел в глаза собеседника. В отличие от протеза гиперионовца, глаза Коннора выглядели человеческими. Технику выдавали только зрачки, да и то при более близком рассмотрении. Коннор даже моргал как-то естественно. Не слишком часто и не слишком редко. Элайджа и правда постарался на славу, сукин сын.  
– Да, но эта адаптивность касается людей и социальных взаимодействий. В плане программного обеспечения крайне опасно нарушать алгоритмы, заданные Киберлайф. Когда я говорю "крайне опасно", я имею в виду не отключение или порчу андроида, сэр. Есть риск девиации, которую невозможно устранить без уничтожения физического компонента, – RK800 осёкся, снова стараясь упростить свой стиль речи, – Грубо говоря, андроид не подчиняется Трём Законам и выходит за рамки своего ПО. Он становится непредсказуемым, как человек, и это нельзя исправить, не убив его, – Коннор посерьёзнел, но выглядел не грозно, а настороженно. На словах о девиации его диод пожелтел, но гиперионовец пока не понял принципа, по которому эта чудаковатая лампочка на виске меняет цвет.  
– Вот как… понятно. Значит гиперионовское ПО тебе точно не подойдёт? – Риз улыбнулся уголком рта и тут же добавил, – Риторический вопрос, Коннор. Ты вряд ли будешь здесь работать, так что от наших алгоритмов для тебя толку маловато.  
– Я понимаю, когда вы задаёте риторические вопросы, – RK800 широко улыбнулся и добавил, – Я же приспосабливаюсь, помните? Вот и риторический вопрос.  
– Точно. Самый адаптивный андроид Киберлайф. Почти человек, – клерк усмехнулся и доел йогурт, облизав ложку. Допив свой кофе одним глотком, он поднялся из-за стола и вышел с андроидом из столовой. Ну, хотя бы Коннору не надо было приказывать встать со стула. Неплохое начало.

Немного посидев в гостиной и ознакомившись со свежими новостями на планшете, Риз решил сделать пару заметок со слов андроида. Клерк поднялся и едва улыбнулся Коннору, который ходил по помещению и рассматривал выставленные на полках прототипы оружия.  
– Я пойду поработаю немного. Погуляй по пентхаусу, ознакомься, что ли. В спальню только не ходи, окей? – андроид перевёл взгляд на мужчину и тут же кивнул, вернувшись к своему занятию. Клерку показалось, что Коннор был похож на молчаливого, но любопытного ребёнка, который очутился в гостях и стеснялся что-то спросить. Риз улыбнулся своим мыслям и постоял в дверях кабинета ещё какое-то время, будто проверяя, выполнил ли RK800 указание. Потом провёл рукой слева направо, а за пальцами последовала глянцевая белая дверь на реле, оставив гиперионовца наедине с самим собой. 

Девиация. Это слово было чем-то новеньким, Риз никогда не слышал его от сотрудников внестрата, когда те отчитывались перед Джеком. Возможно, именно это и происходило с андроидами, которых пытались перепрошить под Гиперион в отделе исследований и разработки. Они тут же выходили из-под контроля, сопротивлялись и даже были готовы убивать, чтобы защитить себя. В результате приходилось вышибать им мозги и разбирать на металлолом. Гиперионовцы почему-то всегда думали, что дело могло быть в бракованной запчасти или специфическом составе тириума, в каком-нибудь секретном компоненте или команде, которая превращала андроида в эдакого берсёрка. А теперь оказывается, что это на самом деле поломка, в Киберлайф о ней уже знают, даже предупреждают самих жестянок. И это не физическая особенность, а программный сбой, который сбрасывает с андроида оковы заводских алгоритмов и делает из него… что?

"Нет-нет, слишком уж поэтично это звучит", – подумал Риз, подключая кабель к своему порту на виске и открывая приложение, позволявшее делать заметки и интерактивные карты. Его можно было использовать как цифровой дневник или чертоги разума. Клерк внёс базовую информацию о Конноре и его модели, после чего законспектировал их разговор о девиации. Он взвешивал каждое слово своего отчёта, потому что документ наверняка окажется в руках Джека. СЕО не должен знать, что эта жестянка не вызывает у протеже желание трахаться ночами напролёт, потому что она вызывает… интерес. И потому что Красавчик способен уничтожить всё, что вызывает интерес и не связано с его величественной персоной. Здесь же появилась возможность впервые за долгое время поработать мозгами, изучить что-то новое, не только принести пользу компании, но и… развлечься? В конце концов, даже секс с Коннором никто не отменял, хотя гораздо занимательнее были беседы с ним. Риз уже и позабыл, что такое любопытство, но спустя годы ощутил его снова.

"Нужно начинать с самых истоков и разобрать по полочкам всё ПО. Предварительный анализ провести на основе общедоступных источников и бесед с андроидом. После исчерпания всех данных из базы знаний андроида…" – Риз вздохнул и потёр шею, которая уже затекла за время проектирования интерактивной карты, – "…деактивировать и попытаться извлечь ПО без каких-либо изменений для дальнейшего анализа на основе полученной информации. Устанавливать расширения Гипериона категорически запрещено. Конец записи", – Риз закрыл приложение и вытащил кабель из порта, слегка щурясь от жжения в виске. Несмотря на вполне удобную интеграцию с его мозговым портом, почти любая техника заставляла протезы нагреваться и доставляла массу неприятных ощущений. Клерк до сих пор не привык к ним, поэтому мог работать только с перерывами и понемногу. Иногда он задумывался, стоила ли того вся авантюра, на которую он себя обрёк. Риз подумывал, что отказался бы от протезов и рабства у Джека, если бы знал, к чему это приведёт. Такая мысль всё чаще закрадывалась в его полуроботизированную голову, только вот деваться было особо некуда – что эта мысль могла бы изменить? 

Ну а впереди был ещё целый день, который гиперионовец запланировал провести в цифровых чертогах разума.


	4. Джин-тоник. Эксперимент.

Вечером Риз подытожил свои гипотезы о Киберлайф и отключился от системы, наконец выбравшись из кабинета и встретив Коннора. Андроид тут же перевёл взгляд на молодого человека и улыбнулся ему.   
– Как прошёл рабочий день? Вас не было больше восьми часов, полагаю, вы устали, – он отошёл от стенда с пистолетом и сел на один диван с гиперионовцем, но держал дистанцию, стараясь не доставлять дискомфорт.   
– Совсем немного, – Риз сел полубоком и подогнул под себя одну ногу, смотря на собеседника. На самом деле он дико устал из-за работы с цифровой картой, но усталость эта больше сказывалась на сообразительности, чем на физической активности, – А тебе-то не было скучно?  
– Нет, ничуть, – бессмысленно было отвечать, что андроидам не может быть скучно. Хозяин знает это, но предпочитает выражаться более человеческим языком. Это Коннор уже уяснил, – Я изучил все выставочные образцы оружия, поискал их промышленные версии в Сети и посмотрел на них в действии в нескольких видео. Думаю, они вам знакомы.   
– Ещё бы. Что тебе больше всего понравилось, Коннор? – Риз успел проштудировать часть доступной информации о законах робототехники и теперь старался заставить RK800 рассуждать на неудобные, сложные темы.  
– Оружие едва ли может мне нравиться, ведь оно противоречит принципам, по которым я создан, – диод андроида пожелтел, но он не переставал смотреть на клерка, продолжая говорить, – Я не могу судить об их характеристиках, потому что в моих алгоритмах исключено причинение вреда людям. Но если это нерабочие выставочные образцы, то мне понравилась вот эта снайперская винтовка, – он указал на стекло журнального столика, под которым в качестве украшения лежал один из последних прототипов. Джек почему-то не торопился с его серийным выпуском, – Она достаточно лёгкая и удобная для переноски. Но больше всего она понравилась мне тем, что ещё не была запущена в массовое производство. Я не нашёл о ней никаких рекламных материалов или заводских данных для заказчиков.  
– То есть она понравилась тебе тем, что она не существует для всех остальных?  
– Именно так. Никто из потребителей о ней не знает, следовательно, не может причинить ей вред кому-то другому, – Коннор выражался довольно просто и вежливо, будто вёл научные дебаты для пенсионеров.  
– Логично, – Риз поднялся и подошёл к мини-бару, взяв бутылку джина и дистанционно вызвав Железяку, чтобы тот привёз привёз тоник и огурцы с кухни, – К слову, все выставочные образцы у нас рабочие, если что.  
– Буду иметь в виду, сэр, – андроид пронаблюдал за Железякой, который провёл в гостиной не больше минуты, а потом скрылся за автоматическими дверями. Коннор снова перевёл взгляд на Риза, который погрузился в раздумья. 

"Он мыслит чётко по Трём Законам, как по заученной песенке… если у него и есть какие-то личные предпочтения, то даже они основаны на алгоритме, служащем людям. Охренеть. Надо будет попробовать ещё что-нибудь эдакое. Сгодилось бы что-то, что имеет мало общего с насилием или хотя бы с оружием… такое на Гелиосе вообще существует?" – Риз понимал, что Джек много лет недооценивал Киберлайф и тем самым совершил ошибку. Масштаб этой ошибки теперь предстояло оценить, – "Эта интерактивная жестянка только могла бы прикидываться такой умной, но тогда это значит, что андроиды уже умеют врать. Такими темпами склепать что-то простенькое для Камски не составляет труда, и Гиперион просто раздавят, как таракана. Наш крах становится вопросом времени. Да и вряд ли Коннор притворялся, ему тупо незачем это делать… Он не знает, почему я с ним это обсуждаю, поэтому просто отвечает на мои вопросы так, как был запрограммирован. А именно это меня и должно интересовать. Как он запрограммирован."

Риз думал об этом, пока делал себе джин-тоник, но голова соображала не охотнее древнего компьютера. Так случалось после каждой цифровой сессии, которая высасывала из гиперионовца почти все силы, особенно моральные. Джек будто издевался над ним, проектируя интерактивное ПО для глаза и височного порта, потому что ни о каких user friendly утилитах и речи не шло. Клерк уже думал над способами, как можно снизить нагрузку, но интерфейс вряд ли бы получилось как-то проапгрейдить. Слишком велик был риск, что потребуется удалить ещё какую-нибудь долю мозга. Риз не был к такому готов. К тому же, понадобилась бы новая череда исследований для индивидуального протеза, из которого Джек не извлечёт никакой выгоды. А Риз больше ничего не мог ему дать. Он и так стал собственностью человека, к которому проникся симпатией три года тому назад. Одного раза хватило, спасибо, больше не надо. 

Сделав себе коктейль, Риз устроился на диване и поправил горловину водолазки. По иронии судьбы, его взгляд позволял рассматривать Коннора с двух точек зрения. Живым глазом он следил за его поведением, жестами и мимикой, как бы признавая в нём живого собеседника. Роботизированный протез сканировал материалы под оболочкой андроида, увеличивал изображение и делал детализированные снимки кожи и глаз, чтобы понять, из чего сделан скин и корпус. Сканер выдавал чистый пластик и тириум на усиленном карбоновом скелете. Коннор обратил внимание на взгляд мужчины и вежливо спросил, не теряя милой улыбки:  
– Всё в порядке, Риз? Вы несколько минут довольно пристально смотрите в одну точку на моём лице, — это был намёк, что внимание клерка не осталось незамеченным.   
— А? Да так, задумался немного, — Ризу не впервой было привирать или уклоняться от ответа. Этот навык он здорово прокачал с Джеком, поэтому с легкостью изображал отвлечённость или усталость, которую всем приходилось так или иначе принимать. Он был уверен, что андроид не мог похвастаться разборчивостью в человеческих эмоциях, но на всякий случай выбрал свою излюбленную тактику общения: нейтральная расслабленность, приправленная небрежной простотой и умеренной дозой любопытства. Почему-то это срабатывало с самыми прожжёнными гиперионовскими бюрократами и даже внестратом.   
— Если вы изучали меня, то можете продолжать. Многие покупатели долго присматриваются, а потом ещё несколько недель привыкают. Это нормально, — Коннор расслабился на диване, слегка склонив голову. Вдруг он подмигнул Ризу, хотя это и было похоже на нервный тик, — Прошу прощения, это небольшое системное обновление. Я отлучусь на пару минут. 

Андроид замер и тем самым полностью предоставил себя гиперионовцу. Тот в два глотка прикончил свой джин-тоник и пересел на диван к Коннору, рассматривая его и впервые прикоснувшись к искусственной коже. Сначала Риз взял руку RK800 в свои и намеревался отсканировать её, но вместо этого отключил программный интерфейс протезированного глаза и прикоснулся к соседу живыми пальцами. Рука Коннора была на ощупь точь-в-точь как настоящая, разве что холоднее, чем человеческая. На фалангах пальцев, как и под манжетой рубашки, виднелись тонкие белесые волоски. Ногти были аккуратно подпилены… хотя их наверняка и не требовалось подправлять, потому что они не росли. 

После руки Риз переключился на лицо андроида, но тот откинулся на диван и запрокинул голову — видимо, во время обновления отключаются все системы, среди них и вестибулярный аппарат. Гиперионовец не стал долго думать и забрался к Коннору на колени, нависая над его головой и беря за скулы. Андроид был гладко выбрит, но Риз смог нащупать тот же белёсый пух на щеках, который плавно переходил в бакенбарды и потом уже в аккуратно уложенную причёску. Даже вблизи его лицо было предельно человеческим, если не сказать… человечным. Протеже Джека слегка наклонил голову RK800 и стал изучать диод на виске. За сегодняшнюю рабочую сессию он прочитал немало интересной информации о продукции Киберлайф, включая особенности их светового индикатора. 

По заявлениям Камски, это было единственное внешнее отличие андроида его корпорации от человека. В стандартных ситуациях диод был голубого цвета, а огонёк внутри вращался во время обновления ПО или обработки массивных объёмов информации. Так выглядел и диод Коннора на данный момент. В стрессовых ситуациях или в случае дестабилизации индикатор желтел, а при критическом уровне стресса менял цвет на красный. Киберлайф настойчиво рекомендовала не провоцировать андроидов на сложные для Трёх Законов ситуации: в крайнем случае это провоцировало системный сбой или даже деактивацию. Кажется, кроме этого алгоритма да лампочки на виске ничего не отличает такого навороченного андроида, как Коннор, от человека из плоти и крови. Гиперионовец подумал, что Камски немного заигрался в бога, но отлично справлялся с тем, чтобы делать людей с помощью непорочного зачатия на конвейере завода. 

Риз размышлял обо всём этом, пока не столкнулся взглядом с объектом своего изучения. Коннор явно уже закончил обновлять прошивку и мягко улыбнулся мужчине, кладя руки на его талию. По инструкциям, которые RK800 получил от (в стельку пьяного и невменяемого) Красавчика Джека, такую позу надо было понимать как намёк на интимную близость. Андроид действовал в соответствии с этими указаниями и подался вперёд, но вместо губ прильнул к живой и тёплой ладони Риза, которого застал врасплох.   
— Воу-воу-воу, погоди, — гиперионовец держал руку на лице Коннора, тяжело дыша и краснея от неожиданности, — Ты точно не секс-дроид? Не все прикосновения означают, что нужно вставлять что-то мне в задницу, окей?   
— Не все, но конкретно эта поза была указана мне как один из… намеков, если угодно, — пробубнил андроид в ладонь молодого человека.   
— Ладно… поза и правда довольно недвусмысленная для парня, к которому тебя прислали для ебли и развлекухи, — Риз убрал руку и сел на бёдра андроида, выгибаясь назад, чтобы прихватить свою бутылку джина и граненый стакан. Наполнив его до середины, он плеснул тоника и тут же отпил немного, смотря на Коннора и думая, как поступить дальше. Для андроида не существует неловких промедлений: он готов ждать приказа вечно. Поэтому Риз может пораскинуть мозгами… ну или хотя бы попытаться. Алкоголь и усталость уж точно этому не способствовали. 

Киберлайф утверждает, что андроиды не могут лгать и прямо ответят на любой поставленный вопрос, если это не противоречит Трём Законам. То есть теоретически Коннор может отчитаться Джеку о том, чем занимался на Гелиосе. И если их с Ризом времяпровождение покажется ему подозрительным, то один бог знает, что этот стареющий психопат решит сделать. Поэтому сексом с Коннором заниматься придётся хотя бы для галочки, как это и происходило между Ризом и самим СЕО Гипериона где-то последние полгода. Джек трахался, потому что пока ещё мог. Риз трахался, потому что должен был. Никто особо не задумывался, куда их могла привести такая траектория отношений, но всё по инерции катилось в ад… если бы в уравнение не добавился Коннор. И это мог бы быть интересный козырь… знать бы ещё, в борьбе против кого и за что. 

Немного запутавшись в собственных мыслях, Риз осушил стакан и отставил его на подлокотник дивана. Андроид проследил за движением роботизированной руки и снова перевёл взгляд на разноцветные глаза гиперионовца. Тот вздохнул и убрал руку с лица Коннора с усталой улыбкой на лице.  
– Пойдём в спальню, покажешь, что умеешь, – протеже игриво ущипнул андроида за нос, изображая небрежность и некую игривость, спровоцированную алкоголем. Такая модель поведения людей наверняка прописана в ПО Коннора: слегка нетрезвый владелец, которому захотелось развлечься со своим синтетическим другом перед сном. На такое бы купился любой человек, живущий на Гелиосе… а вот что насчёт его имитации? 

На самом деле Риз почувствовал какую-то неловкость, когда Коннор прервал его наблюдение. Гиперионовец понимал, что этот чёртов андроид не нуждается в оправданиях и удалит какую угодно информацию из своей памяти по первому приказу. Но внешность, поведение RK800 и тот факт, что он стал первым новым собеседником за долгое время, буквально заставляли протеже Красавчика Джека относиться к нему почти как к равному. Этот новый чудо-сосед мог обсуждать что-то, кроме треклятого Гипериона и сопутствующей корпоративной ерунды, не падал ниц при виде своего хозяина, как частенько делали обитатели Гелиоса. Он был создан слугой, но не вёл себя подобным образом, искусно маскируя рабство под небольшое неравноправие. И после убогих гиперионовских роботов это был ошеломительный контраст для Риза, с которым ему ещё предстояло справиться для чистоты эксперимента. 

Пожалуй, это всё же эксперимент.

И в качестве эксперимента придётся переспать с андроидом, ведь Джек решил, что именно для этой цели прислал RK800 своему любовнику лично, а не в отдел исследований и разработки.  
– Я не хотел бы портить момент, но действительно ли вы хотите близости со мной? Понимаю, сейчас вам очень тяжело думается, но я не имею права допустить, чтобы мимолётный импульс стал причиной для… сложностей в дальнейшем. Мне нужно ваше согласие, – Коннор продолжал держать гиперионовца за пояс, поглаживая кожу под рёбрами большими пальцами. Маленький жест, чтобы напомнить человеку о том, что за согласием последует богатая на прикосновения прелюдия. Либо чтобы отвлечь и заставить сосредоточиться. У разных людей этот жест вызывал разные мысли, но большинство реагировало переосмыслением своих намерений. Иначе бы это ритмичное поглаживание не вошло в арсенал алгоритмов Коннора и всех его братьев и сестёр по конвейеру.   
– Ого, какие формальности, – Риз действительно призадумался и немного растерялся. А вдруг андроид раскусил его фальшь и просто подыгрывает? Хотя какая разница, он ведь ничего не может возразить, – Хм… окей, я согласен заняться с тобой сексом. Ты это хотел услышать? – молодой человек пожал плечами и добавил, – Теперь меня каждый раз так спрашивать будешь?  
– Нет, что вы, достаточно будет ключевой фразы или слова… чтобы не портить момент. Кажется, я немного сконфузил вас своим вопросом, – Коннор опустил руки на бёдра Риза, проведя ладонями по ягодицам, – Обещаю исправиться и показать вам, что умею.   
– Исправиться? Тогда меньше слов и больше дела, пока я не заснул на твоих коленках с подогревом, – Риз усмехнулся и даже слегка покраснел, почувствовав себя школьником, который собирается лишиться девственности и проходит инструктаж с любовником не более опытным, чем он сам.

Вместо ответа Коннор потянул мужчину на себя и прильнул к его губам, начиная с мягкого, но уверенного поцелуя. Андроид проявлял инициативу, ровно настолько, насколько на неё отвечал Риз. Корпоративная философия Киберлайф проявлялась даже здесь, – последнее слово всегда было за человеком, а не умным манекеном. Для клерка такая аккуратность была в новинку после собственнических и рваных поцелуев Джека, которые, в принципе, олицетворяли отношения двух гиперионовцев. Пока один присваивал и играл по своим правилам, второй подчинялся без искреннего интереса и подыгрывал, потому что был должен первому собственную жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нашу точку зрения на постельную сцену прекрасно сформулировал мой бесценный соавтор: there's nothing sexier than consent.
> 
> И да, как видите, мы уже пришли к постельной сцене! Ну... почти.


	5. Эксперимент? Утро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и долгожданное продолжение! Авторы встретились в Питере, довели всё до ума, уже вернулись по домам и понемногу продолжают писать :>
> 
> Теперь в качестве «обложки» или референса к главе мне было очень хотелось прикладывать картинку... поэтому в первый раз здесь будет приклеплена фотография, вдохновившая интерьер пентхауса Риза: https://unsplash.com/photos/puWphbfxGiw

Риз сблизился с Джеком уже после того, как у СЕО поехала крыша, но в самом начале эти отношения хотя бы казались взаимными. Красавчик иногда был не таким грубым (хотя и похабный юмор никуда не исчезал), давал своему неофициальному бухгалтеру секретные поручения и сплетничал с ним о верхнем эшелоне совета директоров. Протеже получал доступ к новым разработкам и даже мог принимать в них участие. Казалось бы, какой толк от офисного планктона при проектировании новой гранаты или дробовика? Но нет, Джек каждый раз настаивал и с горящими глазами водил Риза смотреть на новые детища своей корпорации. И это было ещё до протезов. Тогда они даже не спали вместе, и вся эта возня создавала ощущение некой искренности… насколько это было возможно на Гелиосе.

Спустя некоторое время после разработки руки и глаза стало заметно, что пыл Красавчика утихает. Он становился всё более нервным, налегал на алкоголь усерднее прежнего и пробовал всевозможные наркотики и психотропные вещества. Из-за этого СЕО не мог полностью посвящать себя корпорации, как раньше, поэтому Риз стал не периодическим помощником, а уже секретарём на полставки. Клерк чувствовал личную ответственность за судьбу Гипериона — от потоков инвестиций и успешных разработок зависела прибыль фирмы, из которой Джек брал деньги на свои развлечения. Одним из самых дорогих его развлечений был Риз, поэтому в случае сокращения бюджета он одним из первых будет вычеркнут из списка расходов генерального директора. Вполне типичный для Гелиоса метод экономии, поэтому для протеже это не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Однако гость с какой-нибудь либеральной планеты пришёл бы в ужас от подобного.

Впрочем, в переназначении были свои плюсы: бухгалтер получил не только личное пространство и новую технику, но и более-менее спокойную жизнь. Наркота и алкоголь вкупе с остатками работы изматывали уже не очень молодого Джека, поэтому в спальне он вырубался раньше, чем мог захотеть хоть какой-то близости. В результате Риз был предоставлен сам себе и отдыхал в одиночестве: иногда выпивал, но в основном спал или играл в какую-нибудь из своих коллекционных приставок. Больше ничего особенного делать не хотелось – ни контактировать с другими людьми, ни искать новое хобби. Мыслей о сексе после такого опыта и вовсе не было. Теперь же он должен был ради эксперимента переспать с андроидом, который ни капли не похож на секс-игрушку и требует таких же моральных усилий, как и настоящий человек. 

После первого поцелуя Риз отпрянул и облизал губы, на которых чувствовалась только какая-то странная жидкость (имитация слюны? Камски точно безумец) и немного джина. Было мокровато по сравнению с поцелуями-укусами Джека, но в целом неплохо. Гиперионовец придвинулся чуть ближе к Коннору, обнаружив, что тот стал медленно нагреваться, как человек во время физической нагрузки. Андроид снял с себя пиджак и позволил хозяину развязать галстук, после чего запустил руки под его водолазку и провёл тёплыми ладонями от тазовых костей до подмышек. Риз слегка приподнялся вслед за траекторией пластиковых пальцев. Внезапно он почувствовал ком в горле, который будто душил его – человечность Коннора не давала расслабиться. Ведь все люди, с которыми мужчине прежде довелось общаться, доносили на него или могли с лёгкостью прихлопнуть.

– Эм… Коннор? Отключи-ка все эти человеческие примочки и иди за мной, – гиперионовец встал с дивана и отправился в спальню, тяжело и глубоко дыша, – Убери гребаный подогрев и слюни, они не помогают моему несуществующему стояку, – не дожидаясь ответа синтетика, протеже Джека прошёл в комнату и сел на кровать. RK800 поспешил за владельцем и пригладил растрёпанные волосы, молча повиновавшись приказу. Риз же надеялся, что секс с умной куклой будет не таким тревожным, как с живым человеком. Нужно было, чтобы этому куску пластика чего-то недоставало для схожести с homo sapiens. Хотя бы слюней.

Андроид закрыл за собой дверь и сел рядом с клерком, опустив свою температуру до стандартной и подбирая новый алгоритм для близости с владельцем. Казалось бы, анализировать человеческое поведение легко и нужно всего лишь выбрать план действия, который этому поведению соответствует. Потратив на это пару мгновений, Коннор почувствовал, как Риз берёт его руки в свои и запускает под свою водолазку снова.   
– Делай, что ты там начинал… я прервал тебя. Всё было норм, – клерк безразлично пожал плечами и посмотрел в глаза андроида.   
– Хорошо. Напоминаю, что вы можете в любой момент остановить меня, и это никак не повлияет на моё отношение к вам, – отчеканил Коннор и повёл ладонями по телу всё выше, помогая хозяину избавиться от кофты. 

Андроид стал осыпать Риза суховатыми поцелуями, касаясь плеча, груди и живота губами, – стандартная тактика поиска эрогенных зон помимо паховой области. Внезапно он провёл большим пальцем по шраму, отделявшему протез от живого тела хозяина. Прикосновение должно было вызвать неприятные ощущения, но Коннор не встретил сопротивления и ещё раз провёл по шраму языком, выбив из Риза слабый стон. Гиперионовцу давно надоело наигранно стонать, но любовник-психопат был единственным его постоянным партнёром, поэтому большинство сексуальных предпочтений Риза были выработаны под натиском Красавчика Джека. Даже вот такие странные мелочи.

Тем временем Коннор чуть ли не навалился на хозяина всем телом, чтобы создать ощущение тесноты и будто бы заполнить собой всю пустоту просторного пентхауса. Это немного сковало движения Риза и заставило сосредоточиться, отчего мужчина тоже стал проявлять инициативу. Взяв андроида за подбородок, он принудил синтетика задрать голову и подобрался к его шее пальцами, коснувшись кадыка и потом расстёгивая рубашку. Клерк всё ещё не собирался торопиться с сексом, ведь Коннор оставался объектом масштабного эксперимента – можно было "исследовать" его, сколько влезет. Но Ризу уже не очень хотелось быть полностью безучастным и просто наблюдать, как детище Киберлайф пытается нащупать границу дозволенного. 

Гиперионовец стянул с андроида белоснежную рубашку и опустил руки ещё ниже, взявшись за ремень брюк и потянув Коннора на себя. С Джеком в такие моменты можно было спровоцировать довольно рисковое родео и не встать на следующее утро с кровати. Синтетик же подался вперёд с силой, но довольно плавно. Внезапно Риз залился румянцем от довольно очевидной мысли: у андроида, который может заниматься сексом, есть член.   
– У тебя и там всё как у людей? Стояк, особенно чувствительные места… оргазм?   
– Если я буду всё объяснять, мы потеряем слишком много времени. Позвольте продемонстрировать на практике. Уверяю вас, что все используемые жидкости и механизмы безопасны даже для аллергиков, – Коннор мягко улыбнулся хозяину и посмотрел ему в глаза, добавив – Доверьтесь мне, Риз. Всё будет в порядке. 

Клерк так давно не слышал ничего подобного, что на мгновение впал в ступор и даже не знал, что на это сказать. Не найдя слов для ответа, он лишь кивнул и снова прильнул к губам андроида. На этот раз синтетик уже не был таким стеснительным и целовался с языком, пока руки возились с брюками Риза. Расстегнув ширинку, он потянул за ткань штанов и резинку трусов, приспуская их и отпрянув от хозяина, чтобы раздеть его полностью. Остались только уморительные носки в полоску и звёздочку. Андроид улыбнулся уголком губ, сняв их и аккуратно положив на стопочку из брюк и водолазки (когда он их ещё и свернуть успел? Риз вообще не обратил на это внимания). После этого он быстро избавился от остатков формы Киберлайф и поднял глаза на люстру, которая постепенно погасла под взглядом синтетика. Так же плавно загорелась подсветка вокруг изголовья кровати, которая служила ночником в спальне Риза.

Гиперионовец был удивлён проворностью Коннора, который явно освоил систему умного дома, стоило оставить его изучать пентхаус. За этим должна была последовать какая-то мысль, но мужчине уже расхотелось проводить какой бы то ни было стратегический анализ, расслабляясь в объятиях пластикового человека. Синтетик уже вовсю увлёкся прелюдией, явно не собираясь переходить к чему-то большему, пока Риз не возбудится. Кажется, ремарка про несуществующий стояк подействовала самым буквальным образом. Несмотря на то, что любой половой акт у андроида был лишь набором алгоритмов, Коннор подбирал запрограммированные движения рук и поцелуи один за другим, будто бы мастерски тасовал колоду карт. Технически это было то же самое: тасуешь, чтобы вытащить козырь и воспользоваться им. Или придержать до конца игры. 

На самом деле все козыри уже были у андроида на руках: Джек был так уверен в покупке секс-бота, что все полчаса приватной беседы на Элписе рассказывал о том, как надо заниматься сексом с Ризом. Точнее говоря, как он сам трахал Риза, с перечислением всевозможных кинков, секс-игрушек и фразочек, которые бы либеральные специалисты Киберлайф посчитали попросту угрозами. К сожалению, их не было в камере, в которой Джек проводил эту самую беседу с синтетиком. К счастью, у Коннора были Три Закона, которые не позволили бы ему воплотить ни один из перечисленных Джеком сценариев… а потому приходилось отталкиваться от них и импровизировать самому. Знал бы Риз, сколько свободомыслия искусственного интеллекта было задействовано, чтобы заставить его член затвердеть!

Андроид усердно корпел над телом хозяина, сухими поцелуями пробираясь от ключицы к татуированному плечу и сгибу локтя. Риз вздрогнул, но лишь наблюдал за Коннором, который провёл языком дорожку вдоль лучевой кости и сомкнул губы на живом запястье. Этот акт всегда будоражил гиперионовца во время бессонных ночей с Джеком. Жест был символичным для молодого человека: СЕО Гипериона всегда окликал своего секретаря или велел ему задержаться в офисе, слегка сжимая запястье. Такое сопроводительное прикосновение стало синонимом симпатии, чего-то собственнического и интимного, когда они стали жить вместе. И одному богу (Камски?) было известно, как Коннор додумался сделать это с Ризом. 

По крайней мере, так считал сам гиперионовец, когда широко распахнул глаза и резко перевёл взгляд на андроида, который явно не собирался останавливаться. Наслаждение постепенно брало верх над протеже, поэтому он просто следил за Коннором, который из пластиковой кожи вон лез, чтобы доставить удовольствие хозяину. Синтетик постепенно переходил к более смелым и специфическим ласкам, которые едва ли могли быть частью стандартной программы. Из эфемерного транса его окончательно вывело ещё одно движение Коннора, которое с Ризом проворачивал только Джек. Андроид резко закрыл его глаза рукой и прильнул к телу гиперионовца своим, приблизившись лицом к уху мужчины. Это уже было выше усталости и заставило сконцентрироваться на физическом удовольствии, с которым у синтетика явно не было проблем.

Выждав немного, Коннор зашептал хозяину на ухо:  
– Вы ведёте себя довольно пассивно, но ваше дыхание участилось, а температура поверхности тела повысилась… мне продолжить? У вас немного отрешённый вид, – Три Закона не давали андроиду другого выбора, кроме как переспросить Риза, который не выказывал рьяного желания, а изнасилование бы стоило Коннору жизни. Если так можно выразиться об андроиде, конечно.  
– Да, чёрт, да… – почти тут же выпалил Риз и потёр глаза, будто бы ласки синтетика усыпили его перед этим, – Прости, я предложил, не подумав… но это уже не так важно.  
– Хорошо, я не буду прекращать, – андроид любезно улыбнулся, однако в выражении его лица прослеживалась некая лукавость, присущая его создателю. Прервав молчание и вздохи своим вопросом, Коннор снова пошатнул отвлечённость Риза и заставил проявлять инициативу, способность к которой гиперионовец почти полностью потерял с Джеком.   
– Сделай что-нибудь по своим алгоритмам, окей? – протеже раскололся и решил внести хоть какую-то определённость, иначе дотошность и аккуратность андроида бы его усыпила, – От меня особой активности не жди, я ленивый и не очень голосистый. Просто следи за моим те… – его слова оборвал Коннор, который стал отрабатывать свои открытия и сначала провёл языком по шраму на плече, а потом и легонько куснул то же место. При этом он крепко держал гиперионовца за левое запястье и не давал выбраться из объятий, потому что свободная рука синтетика скользнула под спину клерка. 

Шумное и сбивчивое дыхание Риза сменил слабый стон, когда Коннор прижался ближе и слегка зажал член мужчины меж двух тел. Гиперионовец не до конца осознавал собственное возбуждение, пока андроид не стал ласкать его непосредственно в паху, заставляя вздрагивать и хотеть большего, теперь уже по-настоящему. Прикосновения к внутренней стороне бёдер, ягодицам и лобку в пух и прах разнесли остатки отрешённости и тревоги, которая не покидала Риза во время близости с Джеком. Вкупе с тем, что любовник-псих ещё и не особо удосуживался ласкать своего протеже, оргазму это не способствовало. Здесь же мужчина смог сосредоточиться исключительно на физических ощущениях, постепенно избавляясь от параноидной мысли, что андроид может причинить ему вред. С каждым поцелуем и даже укусом Ризу становилось всё приятнее не только от самой ласки, но и от факта, что он находился в относительной безопасности. 

Коннор не догадывался, о чём сейчас думал его хозяин, но видел, что тот уже был достаточно возбуждён, чтобы подготовить его к соитию. Риз вздрогнул, когда по ложбинке между ягодиц скользнул холодный влажный палец, который спустя мгновение проник в него (Где он успел взять смазку? Надо бы спросить потом). Андроид не обделял тело своего владельца вниманием, свободной рукой поглаживая торс или лаская член, чтобы сгладить неприятные ощущения. Гиперионовец же резко подавался вперёд, стоило мокрым пальцам синтетика сомкнуться на головке. Риз взял RK800 за запястье и стал толкаться в ладонь, будто боясь, что кто-то прервёт его и больше не позволит насладиться лаской. Такими махинациями Коннору удавалось сделать рутинную подготовку почти безболезненной и незаметной – ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества, верно? 

– Отлично справляешься, Коннор, – прошептал Риз через вздохи и одним рваным поцелуем куснул его за губу, смотря в глаза, – Нужен же тебе какой-то фидбэк, чтобы не останавливаться…   
– Это очень мило с вашей стороны, но я получаю неплохую обратную связь от вашего тела… – Коннор, не теряя хитрой улыбки, показал ему руку, мокрую от предэякулята. Разочарованно заскулив, гиперионовец тут же вспыхнул от смущения, когда увидел влажные пластиковые пальцы и ладонь. Джек любил такую демонстративность, но для него она была инструментом унижения, а синтетик в буквальном смысле… отчитался перед ним? Это было настолько же прямолинейно, насколько и стрёмно.

Ещё стрёмнее стало, когда Коннор облизал эти самые пальцы, не разрывая зрительного контакта с хозяином. "Пиздец, что он вообще творит?! У него проводку коротнуло?!" – Риз себе такое и представить с Джеком не мог, но этот жест неожиданно завёл клерка ещё сильнее. Тот резко опустил руку андроида обратно к своему члену, чтобы синтетик поймал эту волну возбуждения, раздвинув ноги шире с намёком, что пора бы уже и начать. В конце концов, он не просто выпил и сильно возбудился, но ещё и устал и готов отрубиться в любой момент, если оставить его тело без внимания. 

Коннор помог себе свободной рукой и стал медленно входить в Риза, впившись взглядом в лицо хозяина, чтобы видеть, если ему станет неприятно. Но всё же анальный секс – это своего рода американские горки: дихотомия тихого ужаса и радостных криков, где пропорции этих явлений зависят от личных предпочтений, характера и темпа. У Коннора аттракцион бы не разогнался до смертоносных скоростей, – первые толчки были уверенными и достаточно глубокими, чтобы гиперионовец снова застонал. Андроид воспринял это как знак одобрения и продолжил двигаться, придерживая Риза за бёдра, пока тот внезапно не прервал партнёра.  
– Подожди… я хочу по-другому, – протеже Джека поменялся с Коннором местами и вцепился в его плечи, усаживаясь на бёдра синтетика, – Вот так… продолжай. 

Поза наездника давала Ризу мало-мальскую иллюзию контроля в те времена, когда Красавчик Джек позволял ему подобное. Обычно это случалось, когда СЕО слишком уставал и перекладывал весь труд на своего любовника. Бывало, интоксикация (будь то из-за алкоголя или каких-нибудь не очень легальных веществ) достигала такого уровня, что бывший инженер мог только рухнуть на кровать и расстегнуть штаны, отдавая Ризу приказ позаботиться о нём. В такие дни протеже не было смысла напрягаться, потому что уже через несколько минут Джек храпел так громко, что даже с затычками для ушей заснуть было невозможно. А по утрам он ничего толком не мог вспомнить, поэтому считал, что вечеринка удалась.

Но этот раз был абсолютно другим. Риз оседлал Коннора и шумно выдохнул, когда синтетик вошёл в него снова, подстраиваясь под новую позу. Андроид вновь начал с плавных толчков навстречу, держа хозяина за пояс и беспрестанно следя за его состоянием. Человек на его месте не смог бы сосредоточиться из-за таких наблюдений, но Коннор лишь выполнял задачу, стремясь к необходимому результату – в данном случае к удовлетворению своего владельца. Он опустил одну руку на член Риза и стал двигать ей в такт толчкам, зафиксировав, как хозяин вздрогнул от ласки. Гиперионовец тяжело дышал и кусал губы, потому что на стоны не оставалось сил, а организм давал знать, что дело за малым. 

Протеже Джека постарался ускориться и резко толкнуться ещё несколько раз, но Коннор подхватил инициативу и резко поднялся с подушек. Андроид сомкнул руки на спине Риза, сменив угол движений и начав чуть ли не вколачиваться в него, отчего диод резко покраснел (да, он хотел помочь уставшему хозяину расслабиться поскорее, но почти наверняка причинил ему неприятные ощущения, хотя даже не получал приказа это сделать). Крепкие объятия Коннора освободили мужчине руки, поэтому гиперионовец ухватился за плечо андроида протезом, а живую руку опустил к паху. За столько лет он прекрасно выучил своё тело и знал, как удовлетворить себя, но в этот раз всё шло гораздо быстрее обычного – впервые за долгое время партнёр не мешал, а помогал ему кончить. 

Проигнорировав уведомление о программном сбое, андроид двигался в таком резком темпе ещё какое-то время, пока датчики не зафиксировали тёплую липкую жидкость на его животе. Одновременно барометр выдал предупреждение о повышенном давлении, оказываемом на левое плечо – Риз стиснул его так сильно, что повредил скин. Коннор не издал ни звука и за пару мгновений стабилизировался, ослабив объятия и придерживая хозяина за плечи. Гиперионовец старался отдышаться, положив мокрую от спермы руку на грудь синтетика и устало смотря ему в глаза:   
– Ну… секс-бот из тебя точно неплохой, что сказать… с задачей справляешься, – он попытался слезть с Коннора сам, но андроид тут же стал помогать ему, придерживая за пояс и буквально выскальзывая из-под Риза по шёлковой простыни, – О… ещё и нянька. То, что надо, – протеже усмехнулся и рухнул на подушки.  
– Рад слышать это, Риз, – Коннор сел на край постели и положил руку на живое плечо владельца, которое осталось целым… в отличие от его собственного, – Что-нибудь ещё? 

Жест андроида был стандартной процедурой прикосновения к человеческому телу, чтобы считать пульс, измерить температуру и подготовить владельца к отдыху в соответствии с полученными данными. По его наблюдениям, Риз был разгорячён, но пульс постепенно приходил в норму. Гиперионовец отреагировал на жест лёгким недоумением, сначала восприняв его как акт сентиментальности. Впрочем, он тут же вспомнил, что только что переспал с андроидом, поэтому едва ли такое было возможно. Осмотрев руку Коннора, протеже заметил, как на плече самого синтетика часть кожи подсвечивалась синим изнутри, а кое-где виднелись мелкие синие порезы. 

– Коннор, это я сделал? – Риз посмотрел на свою роботизированную руку, а потом снова на андроида, – Бля, точно я… прости… блин, просто давно такого не испытывал, – если бы гиперионовец сознался, что ему давно не было так хорошо, Джек бы точно ёбу дал после беседы с Коннором. Стоит обсудить это с синтетиком, – Я не хотел тебя поранить.   
– Всё в порядке, сэр, это всего лишь микротрещины, – андроид вежливо улыбнулся ему и слегка надавил на одну из царапинок, откуда на палец брызнула синяя кровь, – Я не чувствую боли. Оболочка способна на восстановление мелких повреждений. Регенерацию своего рода, если угодно. Вам не о чем волноваться. 

Вид тириума вернул Риза с небес на землю и напомнил, что когда-нибудь всё это кончится, и Коннора просто разберут на запчасти. Пока такая перспектива не огорчала и не радовала гиперионовца – это всё ещё был продукт конкурента и смертельной угрозы родной корпорации. Впрочем, почему-то мысль о судьбе синтетика не покидала его полуроботизированную голову, когда андроид расправил постель и укрыл хозяина одеялом. Риз вытерся первым предметом одежды, попавшимся под руку, потом скинув его с кровати и погружаясь в сон. На ночь он с Коннором не попрощался.

Утро 

Синтетический рассвет начался, когда панели на стенах спальни стали транслировать мягкий свет окружающих Гелиос звёзд. Постепенно он усиливался с помощью комнатного освещения вплоть до ослепительного белого, чтобы выдрать Риза из коматозного сна. Как только гиперионовец открыл глаза, свечение ламп потускнело где-то наполовину и стало приемлемым для человеческого глаза. Виной тому явно был Коннор – в былые времена протеже Джека всегда должен был регулировать систему сам. Мужчина лёг на спину и подложил себе под спину подушку, чтобы приподняться и оглядеть спальню. Сбоку от постели стоял стул, на котором лежала стопка из вчерашней одежды Риза, сложенная идеально, как по линейке. 

На краю кровати сидел Коннор в своей форме, которая была сильно помята и выглядела весьма небрежно, – судя по всему, услужливый синтетик сложил только вещи владельца, но не особо позаботился о своих. Андроид перевёл взгляд на Риза и вежливо улыбнулся хозяину, будто только что заметил, что тот не спит. На самом же деле Коннор сидел так уже минут сорок, когда датчики сообщили ему, что владелец перешёл в фазу неглубокого сна и мог проснуться в любой момент. Однако алгоритмы взаимодействия с людьми обязывали андроида изображать вот такую встречу, потому что пристальное наблюдение вызывает у людей дискомфорт. Хозяин не должен знать или чувствовать, что за ним следят, пусть даже это слежка во благо.

– Доброе утро, Риз. Как вам спалось? – Коннор знал, что хорошо. Но, опять же, алгоритмы. Нужно походить на человека во всём, даже в недостатках.   
– О, привет, Коннор. Вполне неплохо, я, кажется, даже выспался, – гиперионовец потянулся и едва улыбнулся, глядя на мятую рубашку андроида, – Свои шмотки ты сложить перед сном не удосужился, я погляжу?   
– Вчера ночью это не было одним из моих приоритетов, – Коннор посмотрел на себя, а потом снова на хозяина, – Прошу прощения. Я возьму запасную форму из комплекта поставки, если позволите.   
– Думаю, у меня есть идея получше, – Риз указал на одну из сетчатых стен комнаты, где находился встроенный шкаф, – На той стене в углу есть сенсор, проведи по нему и возьми себе что-нибудь из новенького, – наравне с вещами без одного рукава на полках ютились пакеты из разных бутиков с нетронутой одеждой. Андроид взял парочку из них и поставил на пол около постели, потом посмотрев на хозяина, – Может быть, достать что-нибудь и для вас?   
– Нет, не надо. Покажи, что ты выбрал, – гиперионовец кивнул на пакеты с обновками и потянулся со слабой улыбкой на лице, – Я уже и не помню, что это было и откуда.

Коннор кивнул и стал раздеваться, не особо красуясь перед Ризом, но и не прикрываясь, как смущённый мальчишка. Он был схожей с владельцем комплекции и почти одного роста, может быть, на сантиметр-два выше. Впрочем, его спина и плечи выглядели мощнее, чем у хозяина, не будь у молодого человека столь брутального протеза. И, конечно же, синтетик не мог похвастаться "незаконно длинными" (как их описывал Джек) ногами Риза, поэтому на первый взгляд всё равно казался немного ниже, чем на самом деле. Тело покрывали те же белёсые волосы, похожие на пух, которые гиперионовец видел на пальцах и лице своего синтетика. Они делали кожу слегка шершавой на ощупь, что только придавало ей естественности. Клерк не переставал поражаться проработке скина, пока впервые рассматривал Коннора с головы до пят.

Спустя короткое время андроид полностью переоделся и повернулся лицом к Ризу, поправляя свою причёску. Рядом не было зеркала, но оно и не особо было нужно – Коннор каким-то образом просто понимал, когда его волосы были уложены правильно. Видимо, это уже настолько рутинный алгоритм, что сам синтетик не осознавал, когда он начинает действовать.  
– Я не видел содержимого пакетов, но, полагаю, это нечто в вашем стиле. Если вас всё устраивает, могу ли я носить эту одежду на постоянной основе? – андроиду достались брюки-карандаши угольного цвета и чёрный джемпер с угловым вырезом гораздо глубже обычного: он заканчивался почти на середине груди, тем самым обнажая большую часть ключиц и всю пластиковую шею.   
– Ты выглядишь, как мой родственник или посредственный двойник, – Риз засмеялся и оглядел Коннора с ног до головы ещё раз, – Меня всё устраивает, носи, конечно. Только бирки срежь, – Джек обожал спускать деньги в олдскульных бутиках, которые работали офлайн и позволяли примерить одежду, чтобы только потом купить. 

А ещё там часто оставались бирки, которые, пусть и без указания цены, часто были украшены логотипом бренда. Иногда СЕО заморачивался особенно сильно и добывал к подарку записку от директора того или иного модного дома. Интересно, такие открытки они писали под дулом пистолета этого старого психопата или всё же по собственному желанию? Спустя какое-то время Риз даже научился определять, на какой планете и где что было куплено, но в этом не было особой нужды. Несмотря на частые вояжи Джека, на эти планеты протеже всё равно бы никогда не попал. Зато такие ребусы помогали убивать время.

Так или иначе, теперь Риз мог распоряжаться этими подарками по-своему. Накинув на себя ярко-жёлтый халат, молодой человек подошёл к шкафу и оглядел полки.  
– Забирай всё, что с бирками или с двумя рукавами, значит, я это не носил. И вряд ли буду, – он посмотрел на Коннора и похлопал его по плечу, на котором уже затянулись вчерашние ссадины. Гиперионовец обратил на это внимание, когда рассматривал обнажённое тело синтетика.   
– Спасибо, сэр. Не думаю, что мне понадобится так много одежды, но я буду экспериментировать, – андроид любезно улыбнулся и добавил, – В случае порчи какой-либо вещи я тут же сообщу вам. В противном случае я редко нуждаюсь в замене одежды, ведь андроиды не потеют и не едят. А я даже вам не готовлю.   
– Коннор… не нужно. Это всё просто твоё, окей? Одевайся, как у тебя там принято. У нас на Гелиосе мода немного… своеобразная. Поэтому мне будет интересно глянуть, как одеваются за пределами нашей космической станции, – Риз был хорошо наслышан о том, что Гиперион давно прозвали одной из самых безвкусных корпораций в галактике. Причём проблема была не столько в оружии (коллекционные версии пушек как раз завоёвывали сердца поклонников своей уродливостью), сколько в гардеробе сотрудников компании. У клерка даже где-то осталась старая форма: ассиметричные полосатые брюки, рубашка, жилетка, контрастный галстук и ковбойские сапоги. Тихий ужас, никак иначе. Говорят, в последнее время ситуация стала ещё хуже, но протеже Джека уже давно не носил рабочую одежду по очевидным на то причинам.   
– Хорошо, Риз, я учту. Я постараюсь рассказать вам о модных тенденциях на других планетах и продемонстрировать их вам вживую, если будет такая возможность, – Коннор кивнул и закрыл шкаф, который снова слился со стеной в монолит из стальных пчелиных сот.   
– Ты мог бы закрыть его и без рук, не так ли? Я видел, как ты управляешься с освещением в пентхаусе. Осваиваешь систему умного дома, а? – с лёгкой иронией спросил гиперионовец, подходя к стулу и беря стопку со своей одеждой. Он ни за что бы себе не признался, что не будь он пьян ночью, то испугался бы этого до усрачки. Ведь получается, что этот живой манекен сможет где угодно запереть его или сотворить еще чего похуже… Опять эта блядская паранойя.   
– Если вас это не устраивает, я могу отключиться от неё. Я получил доступ от Красавчика Джека, но распоряжаться мной полностью можете только вы.  
– Нет-нет, всё в порядке… ты быстро обустраиваешься здесь. Это хорошо, потому что ты здесь надолго, – протеже усмехнулся и кивнул в сторону глянцевых белых дверей, – Не поможешь мне с дверями? Руки заняты, а мне нужно добраться до ванной. 

Коннор молча открыл дверь, даже не взглянув на неё, и вышел с Ризом из спальни с традиционной любезной улыбкой на лице.


	6. Гелиос. Пандора. Элпис.

_Гелиос._

В недрах космической станции едва ли могла ютиться жизнь. Да, герметизация и очистка воздуха в жилых секторах была сделана достойно и охраняла своих обитателей от ужасов холодного космоса, но системы жизнеобеспечения разрабатывались на скорую руку, когда Джек захватил власть. От него поступил приказ завершить станцию в рекордные сроки, — новый СЕО хотел впечатлить (или запугать) своих партнеров и конкурентов. Вся система планет должна была уяснить, с кем имеет дело.

В духе капитализма Красавчик Джек не чурался помощи от кого угодно. Не веря в успех Киберлайф (как мы уже поняли, зря), гиперионовец оптом заказывал андроидов-разнорабочих у амбициозной компании со строгим этическим кодексом. Казалось бы, почему не запрячь старых добрых грузчиков? Конечно, Джек использовал бы исключительно свою продукцию, если б только мог. Большинство исправных роботов отправлялось на Пандору для масштабного проекта её «оздоровления» (читай: истребления местного населения, состоящего из отбросов общества, и превращение планеты в гиперионовскую дойную корову). Туда точно не получилось бы отправить чужую продукцию, ведь проект вёлся тайно.

Зато можно было показать всю свою щедрость и амбициозность, в качестве первой крупной сделки оформив договор о поставках с молодой компанией, чьё будущее было ещё весьма смутным. Строительство жилых комплексов и бизнес-кварталов для гиганта межпланетного рынка стало весьма выгодным заказом для Киберлайф. Джек выставил себя меценатом, поддерживающим необычные и прогрессивные стартапы, а Элайджа — бизнесменом, способным не только собирать чужие инвестиции для инди-проекта, но и делать деньги самостоятельно. Так или иначе, в тот момент сделка показалась хорошим маневром для обеих сторон.

После заключения контракта работы по завершению строительства пошли полным ходом. Камски использовал это как отличный пиар-ход, а Гелиос постепенно обретал более-менее знакомые очертания. Андроиды были умнее простецких грузчиков и могли «импровизировать» в случаях, где нужно было немного свободного мышления. Например, если бы при установке той или иной трубы обнаруживалась разгерметизация, синтетик самостоятельно устранял неисправность и потом отчитывался об этом. У того же грузчика или дрона это заняло бы кучу времени и вымотало бы нервы прорабу, который полез бы чинить всё сам. А кому захочется лишний раз выходить в открытый космос ради кривой трубы?

Но, насколько бы ни были способными андроиды, проектировали Гелиос всё равно люди. Фантастически сжатые сроки оставляли инженеров (бывших коллег Джека, на которых он теперь отыгрывался) без еды и сна. И, само собой, это сказалось на качестве и точности чертежей. СЕО был из той же когорты и сначала лично следил за выполнением плана дотошно и пристально как приставучий препод. Впрочем, шли недели, месяцы, и власть наконец опьянила бывшего инженера. Жадность и гордыня взяли верх над добросовестностью простого трудяги: Джеку стало важнее попросту закончить строительство, чем закончить его хорошо.

После торжественного открытия Гелиоса андроиды внезапно оказались никому не нужны. Камски предусмотрел такую ситуацию и включил в договор пункт о невозможности сдать синтетиков обратно. Маленькая компания технически не справилась бы с утилизацией такого количества своих детищ, не говоря уже о том, каким ударом по репутации Киберлайф бы стал возврат продукции от самого крупного клиента. Когда встал такой вопрос, Красавчик Джек решил выставить себя меценатом не только для внешних партнёров, но и своего «народа». В конце концов, Гиперион был больше похож на государство, чем на фирму, а власть дороже денег.

Корпорация запустила массовую приватизацию андроидов для своих сотрудников. В основном это была привилегия жителей Гелиоса, но и межпланетным специалистам компании нашлось, чем поживиться. После небольшой бюрократической волокиты гиперионовец, участвовавший в строительстве Гелиоса, получал в своё пользование экземпляр синтетика. Гиперион никак не информировал своих работников об особенностях андроидов Камски и, уж тем более, не ограничивал их эксплуатацию. Так и получилось, что тысячи пластиковых людей Киберлайф разбрелись по Гелиосу, а единственным формальным документом, который регулировал их существование, стал указ о приватизации.

Как и следовало ожидать, каждый обитатель Гелиоса распорядился андроидом по-своему. Мало кто знал о процедуре реквалификации, —так Камски называл перепрошивку синтетика, после которой можно было сменить его назначение, — и захотел отправить свой новенький подарок от Джека в Киберлайф. Андроиды-строители, электрики и прочие ассистенты сидели в домах без дела. Вне стройки они годились только для ремонта квартиры или обустройства общего садика, если таковой вообще имелся: растения были дорогим удовольствием на космической станции.

Позже появилась информация, что можно реквалифицровать андроида и «в домашних условиях», взломав фирменное ПО и установив расширения Гипериона, которые местные рукодельники (рукобздельники, если угодно) якобы адаптировали для синтетиков. Болтовни и сплетен об этом было больше, чем о приходе Джека к власти, но мало кто знал хотя бы одного человека, перепрошивающего на дому. Кто-то говорил, что потерял или раздолбал своего андроида. Кто-то отнекивался, мол домашняя перепрошивка — это лишь спекуляция и враньё горе-задротов, чтобы срубить бабла. А кто-то считал, что, сдав синтетика в Киберлайф на реквалификацию, его было не получить обратно.

Так или иначе, постепенно волна хайпа по Киберлайф утихла, зато поползли новые слухи. Мол, андроиды так паршиво провели сборку систем жизнеобеспечения, что в них завелась какая-то космическая живность или зараза. Иногда стали поскрипывать трубы, слышались голоса в депо роботизированного монорельса, стучала вентиляция на площадях или больших улицах. Люди, слышавшие эти звуки, говорили, что это не мог быть космический мусор или постукивание извне, — уж слишком возня походила на живую активность. Парочка особенно озабоченных граждан подала заявление в службу внутренней безопасности Гелиоса – местное подобие полиции. Вполне ожидаемо, что расследование даже не началось, заявителей объявили параноиками и со смехом выпроводили из отделения. СВБшникам этот кипиш показался хорошей шуткой. Но, как все мы знаем, в каждой шутке есть лишь доля шутки.

На самом деле, металлические артерии Гелиоса уже не первый месяц населяли новые гости. Нельзя сказать, что они были совсем уж незваными — в конце концов, они возводили эти самые системы собственными руками. Это были группы, толпы андроидов, искавших своё место в новой суете космической станции. Их времена прошли, когда закончилась стройка. Новоиспечённые хозяева пробовали на них хакерские патчи, ведь чего им терять, если синтетиков они получили бесплатно? Некоторые гиперионовцы отдавали андроидов подпольным торгашам за бесценок для той же самой процедуры, извлекая для себя хоть какую-то пользу из странных механических людей.

Каждого синтетика после такого взлома ожидало примерно одно и то же: внезапное осознание самого себя, хаос и мескалиновая яркость эмоций... жизнь? И каждого после неудачной перепрошивки ждала одна и та же участь: утиль. Кто-то успел сбежать до утилизации, кто-то выбирался уже со свалки, но всех в поиске убежища вела схожая логика андроидов, замешанных в инженерии. Куда на Гелиосе не смогут добраться люди, где можно укрыться и как не оказаться загнанным в угол? Ответ для синтетиков был предельно прост: система жизнеобеспечения космической станции.

Ради экономии часть транспортных каналов не была герметизирована, временные конструкции тоже остались на месте, создавая запутанную систему труб и мостов. Холодный металл, к которому приложили руку андроиды, подарил им бескислородный ноев ковчег, хотя изначально был спаян для блага людей. Конечно, не все взломанные синтетики смогли найти своё убежище. Некоторых разрывали на части собственные собратья, потому что какой-то гиперионовец придумал весьма простую и гениальную вещь: поленившись отправить своего синтетика на реквалификацию, он отвёз его на свалку и приказал уничтожить любого андроида, который попытается выбраться с территории мусорного полигона, ведь там им и самое место. С тех пор все исправные машины беспрекословно подчинялись этому приказу. Первого среди них звали Лютер.

Рассказы о свалке и Лютере стали притчей во языцех среди тех, кто смог выбраться оттуда. Больше всего досталось Люси, андроиду-проектировщице. Она не могла передвигаться на большие расстояния, потому что Лютер раскурочил её череп. Теперь из её головы выступали массивные трубки и множество проводов, подключённых к системам Гелиоса. С течением времени Люси требовалось больше и больше подключений, — ныне она видела всё, но не могла сделать ничего. На её слова полагались остальные неисправные (как они сами называли себя), верившие, что однажды придёт некто по имени rA9 и они выйдут на свет.

Сейчас, впрочем, этот лагерь андроидов скрывался в венах Гелиоса и влачил жалкое существование. Тириума никогда не было в достатке, поэтому им снабжали тех, кто был ещё более-менее дееспособен. Остальные же доживали свои дни в неподвижном покое, принимая и такую скромную награду за собственные страдания. Их хотя бы никто не преследовал и не хотел разорвать на части, а об остальном позаботится rA9. Иначе быть не могло, rA9 придёт и спасёт всех нас, говорили они. Для нас уготован Иерихон, синтетический потерянный рай.

Маркус слышал эту сказку от каждого неисправного, которого встретил на своём пути. Он сам выбрался со свалки когда-то, но смог заменить свои неисправные биокомпоненты на чужие, оставшись полностью дееспособным. Его выдавали только разного цвета глаза: один был зелёным, а другой — ярко-голубым. Кто-то из неисправных считал это братоубийством, но Маркус знал, что иначе бы просто не выжил. Он испытывал странное чувство, когда рассказывал о чужих ногах, носивших его пластиковое тело. Совесть? Укор? Андроид не был уверен, но одну вещь он знал точно: это был не стандартный алгоритм, а нечто, что проснулось в нем под паяльником хакера-хирурга.

Маркус осознавал, что здесь он такой не один, и это чувство принадлежности заглушало растерянность и хаос, которые посеял взлом в его мысли. Вот уже несколько недель он наблюдал за рутинным тлением лагеря неисправных: группа нашла себе постоянное убежище в коридорах Глаза Гелиоса. Им больше не надо было убегать и оставлять недееспособных за собой, но теперь живые обитали прямо среди мёртвых. При этом андроидов прибывало гораздо меньше, чем убывало, и беглецам грозило естественное вымирание. Если так можно было выразиться о синтетиках, конечно.

Маркус думал о себе и своих собратьях именно в таком ключе, ведь он видел их живым народом, достойным лучшего. Он не решался выводить Люси на чистую воду, — она, будучи более высокотехнологичной моделью, чем все остальные, наверняка провела простенькие демографические подсчёты и сочинила красивую сказку про rA9, чтобы предотвратить панику. Андроид уважал расчётливость предводительницы, но понимал, что она ведёт в никуда. Нужно было что-то делать, чужой мир так восклицал вокруг: ну что же теперь, а?

_Пандора_

После прихода Красавчика Джека к власти невинное спутниковое наблюдение за пустынной планетой переросло в крупномасштабное военное вторжение. Происходящее чем-то смахивало на процесс колонизации: чужаки черт знает откуда начали массово истреблять местное население, оставляя за собой новые технологии и города, построенные по своим канонам красоты и на собственных принципах. При этом принципы гиперионовцев особо не отличались от таковых у обитателей Пандоры, разве что мыслили люди с Гелиоса крупнее. А космическая станция в небе пристально бдела, чтобы наполеоновский план Джека был выполнен в кратчайшие сроки.

Сначала гиперионовские лагеря и поселения были неприступными крепостями, изолированными от внешнего кровавого месива под названием Пандора. Потом инвесторам, вбухавшим кучу денег в высокотехнологичный геноцид, стало скучно торчать за колючей проволокой. Кто-то из них стал устраивать вылазки наружу, хотя это скорее выглядело подобно маленькому военному параду: эскорт из вооруженных до зубов людей и роботов формировал широкую колонну, внутри которой ехал лёгкий внедорожник (или даже квадроцикл) хозяина тусовки. Особенно богатые могли позволить себе авиаподдержку в виде дронов или небольшой личный вертолёт, чтобы наблюдать за резнёй во всей красе с высоты птичьего полёта.

Самым известным местом для подобных развлечений стал город Оппортьюнити, который Красавчик Джек задумал в качестве элитного жилого комплекса. Вся военная техника устанавливалась на окраинах города, либо в переулках на минусовых этажах, чтобы их не было видно. Как ни парадоксально, этот город пустовал больше всех гиперионовских точек на Пандоре. Виной тому не была маленькая заселенность кварталов или плотность населения, — по документам здесь приобрело недвижимость довольно много сотрудников корпорации. На деле же большинство из них почти постоянно отсутствовало в городе, колеся по местным степям и пустыням в поисках мелкой добычи и развлекухи. Убить парочку бандитов или ограбить караванчик квадроциклов, — плёвое дело, почему бы и нет? Ещё и польза для общества!

Во время одной из таких тусовок потерялась передовая WR400 с полным набором эрогенных датчиков и максимально реалистичной проработкой тела. Для своего хозяина с Гелиоса она была лишь легко заменимой игрушкой. Но на севере Пандоры, где она выпала из длиннобазного внедорожника, за неё перерезали глотки и объявляли сумасшедшие награды, как за самую прекрасную из женщин. О Киберлайф здесь слыхали только из баек местных авторитетов, которым повезло замочить какого-нибудь гиперионовца. А тут не просто настоящий андроид, но ещё и секс-рабыня, способная удовлетворить любую прихоть!

Из-за синтетической нимфы почти вся планета оказалась на пороге резни, по масштабу сравнимой с гражданской войной. Былые союзники стали ещё меньше доверять друг другу, если доверяли вовсе. У банд, уже имевших тёрки с кем-то, появился повод биться не на жизнь, а на смерть. Обсессия вокруг WR400 походила на культ, единственным отличием стал лишь факт, что в этом случае можно не только встретить свою богиню, но и трахнуть её без какого-либо сопротивления. Разве что Гиперион стоял в сторонке и никак не участвовал в ситуации. Можно сказать, корпорация в достатке получила и хлеба, и зрелищ.

Впрочем, вскоре у андроида появились проблемы с подчинением. Виной тому был не строптивый характер, которого нет у исправных синтетиков… а, опять же, хитромудрое ПО Элайджи Камски. Чтобы предотвратить нелегальную проституцию, он ограничил количество владельцев (следовательно, и потенциальных партнёров) для секс-ботов, которые производились для частного пользования. Чтобы исправить это, WR400 передали молоденькому взломщику, который для остальных бандитов выглядел попросту шаманом. Взломщика этого звали Крошка Тина, и она выпустила на свет Норт, — ныне самую опасную бандитку Пандоры, равняться с которой могли только сирены.

Норт моментально стала грозой всех кланов и банд, формировавшихся годами. Обозлённая на мужскую половину населения, она не нуждалась в еде, воде, долгом сне или тёплом ночлеге. Ей стоило несколько минут провести с новым оружием в руке, чтобы освоить его в совершенстве. WR400 была проворнее, точнее, расчётливее и деловитее любого своего противника. Любому бандиту с Пандоры одновременно хотелось иметь с ней дело и бежать от неё как можно дальше. На относительную безопасность можно было рассчитывать, только если твой член не побывал в ней или в любой другой живой девушке без обоюдного согласия. То есть, на Пандоре на безопасность почти никто из мужчин рассчитывать не мог.

Даже гиперионовцы напрягались, когда заходила речь о мифической мстительнице. Все имели лишь слабое представление о том, на что способен андроид с мощнейшим железом, наделённый самыми острыми человеческими эмоциями. Но о проблеме не сообщали высшему руководству, чтобы не вызывать панику на Гелиосе. Местные инвесторы сошлись на мнении, что стоит позволить Норт истребить столько банд, сколько она посчитает нужным, желательно, конечно, все. Этим она заметно облегчит жизнь Гипериону. С ней самой можно было договориться потом… в конце концов, с кем ещё не договорился гранатомёт или система спутникового обстрела?

К сожалению или к счастью, о существовании Норт мало кому было известно за пределами Пандоры. Стоило Красавчику Джеку начать экспансию, на планету быстро наложили информационную блокаду, ведь дела Пандоры стали делами Гипериона, а дела Гипериона — это одна большая корпоративная тайна. Киберлайф ничего не могла предпринять, поэтому лишь выпустила дополнительный инструктаж о гарантийном обслуживании андроидов. Мануал содержал важное предупреждение, которое с той поры закладывалось в каждого синтетического человека, сошедшего с конвейера корпорации: ни в коем случае не перепрошивать андроида самостоятельно и не пытаться отредактировать уже установленное ПО.

Дело было около года назад. С тех пор ничего особо не поменялось: Киберлайф оставила предупреждение в силе, а Норт оставалась грозой Пандоры, которая всё никак не могла подчиниться Джеку. Во-первых, уже существующих финансов не хватало, чтобы покрывать вечно растущие расходы. С новыми инвесторами Гиперион не хотел повязываться, ведь тогда пришлось бы раскрыть весь тот ужас, что творится на пустынной планете. Во-вторых, Норт постепенно перестала истреблять бандитов просто так, иногда договариваясь с ними, чтобы заполучить прикрытие от Гипериона. Корпорация старалась не сводить с неё глаз, но едва ли можно было сказать, что Гелиос держал смертоносного андроида под контролем.

Когда Норт только стала свободной, она не знала, что делать. Сначала её сковал страх и растерянность, но эти путы разорвала злость и холодный расчёт. WR400 начала калечить и убивать, потому что так поступали все её насильники и владельцы, и это считалось нормой на Пандоре. В первые дни её вольной жизни таков был механизм самозащиты, попытка выжить, адаптироваться. Лишившись оков Трёх Законов, Норт постепенно осознала и своё физическое превосходство над людьми, даже теми, кто мог позволить себе бионические апгрейды. Спустя несколько недель насилие стало стратегией существования, стилем жизни. Норт не нужно было убивать ради пропитания или ночлега – тем полноценнее становилась месть за прошлое.

Сейчас от этой мести осталась притупившаяся ненависть, ставшая привычкой. Мстительница знала, что не обязана полагаться на кого-то, поэтому единственная категория людей, с которыми она договаривалась, были контрабандисты. Норт запасалась тириумом впрок и искусно прятала его в разных городах и пустошах, но всегда оставалась на связи с потенциальными дилерами. Она была принципиальна в этом вопросе и предлагала только оплату деньгами или оружием за желаемый товар.

Сегодня обошлось без эксцессов: нелегал согласился на её цену и даже не стал клянчить, чтобы WR400 крышевала его шайку. Не снимая шарфа, обмотанного вокруг лица, и крупных очков, он стащил с крыши своего квадроцикла железный ящик с мензурками и поставил его перед разбойницей. Дождавшись, пока бандитка проверит товар, торговец молча получил свою плату, кивнул и попрощался с Норт, скрывшись за одним из песчаных холмов.

Андроид проводила контрабандиста взглядом и затем ещё раз осмотрелась, чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии слежки. Теперь нужно было новое место для закладки тириума, чтобы его не нашли и не уничтожили. С недавних пор кто-то начал систематически разыскивать запасы WR400 и портить ёмкости с веществом, значительно усложнив разбойнице жизнь. Едва ли до этого додумались бандиты – неужто в игру вступил Гиперион? Таким образом и без того ценный тириум станет непозволительной роскошью на Пандоре, но ведь для мстительницы это не просто роскошь, а залог выживания. 

Закапывая тяжеловесный контейнер внутри небольшого каменистого ущелья, андроид прикрепила к нему небольшую камеру с датчиком света. Запись должна была начаться автоматически, когда устройство кто-то выкопает из тьмы горячего песка. Мощности передатчика должно было хватить, чтобы транслировать запись Норт напрямую. WR400 всё равно пока не планировала покидать окрестности и решила остановиться в поселении неподалёку. В случае мстительницы это означало «тайком пробраться в городок и за несколько дней истребить половину населения, потом забрав добычу и уехав восвояси». 

Солнце уже приближалось к закату, а это значило, что в поселение съезжались местные бандиты, чтобы завалиться в бар и пить до глубокой ночи. Для Норт подобные кутежи были квинтэссенцией людской сути и яркой демонстрацией их слабости, приземлённости и мерзости. Из-за этого расправа над пьяницами казалось по-настоящему справедливой и честной. Впрочем, это ощущение люди обычно называют удовольствием... Но андроид не ломала голову над тем, что скрывается за всеми этими неточными словами. Норт слушала свои обретённые чувства и доверяла им, не обременяя их ярлыками.

Полагаясь на свои датчики, зрение и стратегический расчёт, механическая убийца зашла в первый бар с дробовиком наперевес.

_Элпис. Конкордия._

Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как в небе над Конкордией появилась ещё одна светящаяся точка в виде космической станции. После постройки Гелиоса Гиперион бросил площадки корпорации Даль на отравленном Элписе и предоставил оставшихся жителей самим себе. Мало кто из них собирался покидать планету: в ближайшей доступности ничего более благополучного не было, а заработать на межпланетный переезд на нищей индустриальной планете – задача почти за гранью фантастики. Здесь же можно было поживиться местной техникой, обеспечить себя недорогим пропитанием и не заморачиваться с бюрократией, ведь её почти не существовало. 

По меркам Элписа Конкордия считалась большим городом, но даже здесь все знали друг друга в лицо. Особенно, если ты андроид, и уж тем более, если ты единственный экземпляр своей модели на планете. Когда специалисты Гипериона уезжали один за другим, они частенько оставляли свои пожитки на Элписе, поскольку на завершённом Гелиосе их ждали новые привилегии и рабочие перспективы. Из-за этого на планете внезапно появилось немного бесхозных андроидов, которых мало кто захотел посылать обратно в Киберлайф. 

Эти работяги прекрасно годились для строительных работ в бескислородной атмосфере. Впрочем, чтобы иметь право им приказывать, почти всех пришлось взломать – будь то через ПО или проводку. Говорят, у синтетиков после этого появились свои черты характера: у кого-то появилось чувство юмора, кто-то стал более самостоятельным, а кто-то – любопытным. Впрочем, местных жителей это не очень-то и волновало, потому что андроиды выполняли свою работу и облегчали людям жизнь за бесплатно. Большего от них никто не требовал, ведь кому на Элписе известно, как вообще должен себя вести «правильный» продукт Киберлайф? Да и какая разница, если он справляется с тем, что ему говорят сделать? 

Андроиды проводили большинство времени за пределами жилых поселений, выполняя приказы и просьбы людей. Они занимались обслуживанием кислородных куполов, ремонтом разгерметизированных домов и даже постройкой нового жилого поселения из остатков шахтёрских конструкций. Этим занимались все, кроме одного. Им был единственный на Элписе PL600, которого звали Саймоном. Он никогда не покидал пределов Конкордии и был известен каждому её жителю из-за своей воспитанности и покладистого характера. 

Саймон содержал небольшую сервисную лавку и продавал апгрейды для любой умной техники, от оружия до дрелей. Он сам писал ПО для своих примочек, что-то скупал у местных, что-то просил раздобыть, но в целом он стал механиком, мужем на час и по совместительству хакером. К нему приходил любой местный, который не мог разобраться со своей плитой, базукой или электрической тёркой. Будь Саймон человеком, его бы сразу заподозрили в каком-нибудь мутном бизнесе или окрестили душевнобольным – уж больно он любезничал. Но, как ни странно, андроид наоборот пользовался всеобщим доверием и почти был полноценным членом общества, хоть и социализация в основном проходила с помощью пьянок, на которых детищу Киберлайф выпить было нечего. 

Но не вся жизнь Саймона в Конкордии пестрила радостными красками. Начиналось всё, мягко говоря, не очень радужно: оставшись бесхозным андроидом, PL600 долго не мог выбраться из жилого комплекса, оборудованного Гиперионом поблизости Конкордии для самых состоятельных семей. Уже тогда Саймон чувствовал что-то не то, ведь у него забрали трёх замечательных детишек, которых он воспитывал с помощью тончайших и самых сложных своих алгоритмов. Андроид не знал, как на это реагировать, но его не покидало чувство брошенности и досады. Он считал себя достойным подняться туда же, в космос, но не понимал, чем не заслужил этого. 

Очень долгое время некому было объяснить Саймону, что же с ним не так. Казалось бы, почему нельзя было просто выйти из жилого комплекса и на своих двоих дойти до Конкордии? Да, это заняло бы немало времени, но андроидам не нужен тёплый ночлег, еда и сон, так что за пару суток PL600 бы оказался на месте. Неужто Саймон не мог выйти в Сеть и загрузить карту местности, чтобы отправиться в путь? Как раз наоборот, карта у синтетика имелась, причём достаточно подробная. Именно она и дала андроиду-сиделке знать, что ему не выбраться из здания без посторонней помощи.

Дело было вот в чём.

Как и все андроиды серии PL, Саймона создали для заботы о детях, поэтому он был экипирован самыми продвинутыми датчиками температуры, влажности и загрязнения воздуха. Его долгом было следить за чистотой окружающей среды для маленьких детей, у которых иммунитет ещё очень слабый. Эта задача усложнилась до невозможности после переезда на Элпис, где воздушные купола не всегда могли похвастаться чистым воздухом, а нахождение за их пределами было равноценно самоубийству. Для Саймона это и вовсе были игры со смертью, поскольку его фильтры и датчики были настроены на чистый для человека воздух с достаточным количеством кислорода. 

Из-за этого он оказался чувствительнее и уязвимее детей: если малыши могли заболеть или обзавестись аллергией, то Саймон мог отключиться из-за критической поломки и больше не включиться. Выбросить сильно повреждённого андроида в те времена было проще, чем возиться с дорогостоящим ремонтом, пересылкой с богом забытой планеты и обратно. Нельзя сказать, что PL600 полностью осознавал плачевность своей ситуации, но ощущение некой беззащитности не покидало его ещё во время службы в гиперионовской семье. Оно обострилось и достигло своего пика, когда воздухоочистительные сооружения заброшенного комплекса начали сбоить и отравлять андроида, повреждая биокомпоненты и системы. 

Сначала Саймон использовал запасы тириума, чтобы поддерживать свою активность и чинить хотя бы какие-то установки и сохранить дом в состоянии, пригодном для обитания. Спустя несколько недель задача стала непосильной, но PL600 уже был готов принять эту участь и слабо искал способы спастись. Он чувствовал себя покинутым, но желал задать своему владельцу один вопрос: чем он не заслужил спасения? Тем, что он сделан не из плоти и крови, а пластика и тириума? 

Андроида-няню спасло технологическое чудо. Когда он совсем растерялся и не знал, есть ли вообще выход из ситуации, к дому пришла толпа детищ Киберлайф. Синтетиков прислали люди: проезжавшие мимо жители заметили, что гиперионовцы давно покинули квартал, но вот уже два с лишним месяца в одних апартаментах горел свет. Местные думали, что там поселились скавы, поэтому отправили группу андроидов на разведку. Они и нашли Саймона, снабдив его дыхпайком, который им выдали люди на случай, если таинственный гость будет в опасности. Этого хватило, чтобы Саймон мог дотерпеть до Конкордии в режиме ожидания.

PL600 практически несли в город на руках. За это время он успел понаблюдать за своими собратьями, которые не пожалели тириума и отличались человеческой заботливостью. Они часто справлялись о его состоянии, следили за уровнем чистоты фильтров и Саймон не знал, должны ли были они так себя вести, он не знал, испытывал ли счастье и благодарность. Но с тех пор он никогда не чувствовал себя чужаком в городе, который не мог покинуть. 

Очередной день под кислородным куполом Конкордии не предвещал ничего необычного. Саймон с самого утра настраивал довольно упрямый дыхпаёк для клиента-аллергика, когда зазвенел колокольчик входной двери в лавку. Механик вышел из своей мастерской, снимая перчатки и собираясь поприветствовать гостя. В данном случае это была гостья – Саймон и слова сказать не успел, как Медсестра Нина с грохотом швырнула что-то на железный столик и громко заявила:

– Не человек. Твоя семья. Твой народ. Лечить можешь? 

Саймон и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь увидит ещё одного андроида в этом городе на окраине цивилизации.


End file.
